Why me?
by kikizoey
Summary: "Why me I'm stuck in the middle of five guys's love life. Now I chose between Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi" Now a new guy comes into the picture too. So many twists.
1. Remembering the Past

Kikizoey: Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction.

Amu: It not Amuto story YAY.

Ikuto: That what you think.

Amu: No *faint*.

Kukai: Kikizoey own nothing just the story not the anime.

____

* * *

**Amu POVs **

"Amu-chan wake up its your first day of your new high school you will late if you don't get up" said Ran. Ran is one of my guradian chara. She has pink hair and pink eyes. Has a pink hat with one heart on side, pink dress, pink sneaker, pink pom poms, and pink bandana.

"Okay I'm up" I said. I grab my uniform and change. "Miki can you change it a litttle" I said. "Sure drew draw drawn"said Miki. *waving a big brush while saying it*. "Thanks" I said. Miki is another guraidan chara. She has blue hair inside a blue hat with spade and blue eyes. Black shirt with white v shape collar and blue pants. Also black shoes snd blue bag.

"Where Su?" I ask. "Su back-desu" said Su. Su is my third gurdain chara. She has blonde hair and green eyes her hair is in this white cap with some hair out. Has green dress and white apron thinging. On her cap their clover.

"Everyone please come in the box Dia is already inside" I said. Dia is my last gurdain chara. She has orange hair and eyes. She wear yellow top and skirt. Also has white boots and headband that has diamands and miscrophone on it.

Ran, Miki, and Sue went in. I went down stairs grab some toast. "Bye everyone" I said. "Bye honey" my mom said. My dad was crying now. "Bye Amu please be careful and remember no seeing any and I mean any BOYS" my dad said. "Okay" I found myself saying. "Bye big sister" my little sister name Ami said. "Bye Ami". Then I left.

As I was walking I saw a locket with a flower on it. "Hey anyone here somebody dropet a locket on it shape as lock and flower on it" I yelled. 'I guess I take until somebody comes and get it' I thought. I put it in my box and saw my chara sleeping they look so cute. I saw I have ten minute left now so I decide to take the way to the park. I saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree the just bloom. 'This is so pretty it remind me of home and when I met them.

____

* * *

_Flashback _

_I was walking with my family and decide to play with a group of kids._

_"Daddy and mommy can play over" Their pointing group girls playing paty cake and miss marry mack age around 4 or 5._

_"Okay honey" my mom said. _

_Instead I got lost end up the other side of park then I sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree. I started to cry. Then someone or some people came._

_"Why are you crying" ask one of the boys said. They were five boys. They're one with blonde hair and red-voilet eyes. Another with with sandy brown hair and green eyes. The other one has long purple hair with brown eyes. Another one with dark green hair and blue eyes also wearing glasses. Last one and the one how ask the quastion. He has midnight blue hair and blue eyes. _

_"So why are you crying" said the one with blue eyes. _

_"I am lost and got away from mommy and daddy" I said. _

_"We can help you so stop crying" said the with sandy brown hair with smile._

_"Thank you" I said. _

_"No promblem" said one with long hair._

_"Where is your parents" said the one blonde._

_"Over near big water fountaion or near big red bridge" I said._

_"I saw a couple that both have brown hair and look like there missing someone is that them" said dark green hair._

_I nod. "Where are they" I ask._

_"Near the bridge" said green hair._

_"Come on there" said sandy brown hair. He grab my hand and started to run and rest follewed._

_"Amu-chan we miss you" said my mom._

_"Sorry Mommy, Daddy" I said. _

_"How are these boy did they hurt you" ask my dad._

_"No they help their good kids" I said. I turn around and said "Thanks you help me alot today". I kiss all of them on the cheek and saw a little hint of pink on them._

_"Thank you for finding Amu-chan" both my mom and dad said. They handed everyone a dollar._

_"T-thank you for the dolloar and your welcome" all of them said._

_"Bye" said my parents._

_"Bye bye" I said while waving. Then I left._

* * *

I left the park and started to walk.'Dang it I have five more minutes' I thought. Then Ran woke up. " Amu-chan what wrong" said Ran. "I need to go can you character change" I said. "Sure hop step jump" said Ran. I started to run so fast I was there in one minute. Then I saw hudge crowd around someone. I started to walk near the group and ask someone, "Why everyone is around"?

She turn around and said "you must be new people around are to see the "Gurdain" their group of people who are rich and populaur. My older twin brother is in it".

"Oh so thats why" I said in my 'cool 'n spice' tone.

"Hi I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki". Nadeshiko has long dark hair in a hudge ponytail and have brown. She very polite and nice.

"Hi I'm Amu Hinamori but you can call me Amu" I said.

"You can call me Nadeshiko then" she said.

* * *

**Nadeshiko POVs**

I was watching my brother than I heard someone ask me something. I turn and saw a girl with pink hair. She was wearing her uniform different. She has her hair in a messy way like she dosen't care because she has her as a ponytail with red x clip rest hair fell down to middle of her back. The jacket was open tie was long. She got red headband on her upper arm. She has a black belt with box. Also she has red and legging on. Pink hair she probely the one my brother talk about before.

I said to her, " you must be new people around are to see the "Gurdain" their group of people who are rich and populaur. My older twin brother is in it".

"Oh so thats why" she said looking bored.

"Hi I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki".

"Hi I'm Amu Hinamori but you can call me Amu".

"You can call me Nadeshiko then".

* * *

Kikizoey: Finially I done sorry if any miss spell, out of character, and other things I guess.

Amu: Hi Tadase. *blushing*

Tadase: Hi Amu, Kikizoey.

Kikizoey: Hi Tadase Hi Kukai.

Kukai: Hi everyone.

Kikizoey: R&R. :)


	2. Status

Kikizoey: I'm back this is the status of everyone sorry I didn't do it in bengging.

Ikuto: Yeah because she stupid.

Kikizoey: Hey but it true.

Yaya: Kikizoey own nothing exepet this staus thinging.

* * *

Amu

**Age **15

**Status **Cool/loser

**Look **Pink hair usually with x clip. Wear punk clouthing. Yellow eyes.

**Descprtion **A girl who just want to be normal but found humpty lock, have four charas, have wired random friends, and found her mystery friends.

Yaya

**Age **15

**Status **Loser

**Look **Orange hair in two pigtails with red ribbion. Brown eyes.

**Descprition **One of Amu best friends. She does ballet. She has crush on Kairi and Kukai.

Utau

**Age **16

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Blonde hair in to long pigtails or put down. She wear gothic clouthing. Have purple eyes.

**Descprition **One of Amu best friends. She a famous singer. Ikuto's sister. Have crush on Ikuto and Kukai.

Nadeshiko

**Age **15

**Status **Loser

**Look **Long dark purple hair tie in a ponytail with red ribbion. Have brown eyes.

**Descprition **One of Amu best friends and first to be her friends. She famous dancer in traning. Have twin brother in Gurdain. Have crush on Tadase and Ikuto.

Rima

**Age **15

**Status **Loser

**Look **Long light brown wave hair. Brown eyes.

**Descprition **One of Amu best friends. She is rich girl who keep it a secret only her friends does. Have crush Tadase and Nagihiko.

Kukai

**Age **16

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Sandy brown hair and green eyes. Wear sporty clouthing.

**Descprition **One of Amu mystery friends. Caption of all sport teams. He is in love with Amu when they first met.

Ikuto

**Age **16

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Midinight blue hair and blue eyes. Wear gothic clouthing ecespelly a chocker.

**Descprition **One of Amu mystery friends. A famous voilnist. Started the gurdain with Tadase. He is in love with Amu when they first met.

Nagihiko

**Age **15

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Long dark purple hair down and brown hair.

**Descprition **One of Amu mystery friend. He a famous dancer and co caption of all sport teams. He is in love with Amu when they first met.

Tadase

**Age **15

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Blonde hair and red-voilet eyes. Look princing

**Descprition **One of Amu mystery friends. He statred the gurdain with Ikuto. He is in love with Amu when they first met.

Kairi

**Age **15

**Status **Populaur

**Look **Dark green hair and blue eyes. Have glasses.

**Descprition **One of Amu mystery friends. He is the smartest person in school. He is in love with Amu when they first met.

* * *

Kikizoey: Sorry about this I will try my hardest now.

Tadase: That right kikizoey.

Ikuto: Prince.

Tadase: *Have firy eyes*. HOW DARE CALL ME PRINCE I'M THE KING. HO HO HO.

Rima: *grab a bucket and put on Tadase's head*. One two three. *Take it out*.

Tadase: I'm sorry! *started to bow*. *Going in ball like Rima*. -EMO CONER NOW-

Rima: Hey that my style. *fake cry*.

Kikizoey: Don't cry here you go.

Kukai: Please R&R.

Amu:Where you came from?

Everyone except Amu: Bye~.

Amu: Hey. See ya.


	3. Meeting New People and Charas

Kikizoey: Here the third chapter.

Kukai: So is the rest entruduce.

Kikizoey: Maybe.

Amu: Am I going to meet my 'mystery friends'?

Kikizoey: Maybe I'm just winged it.

Everyone except me: WHAT!

Kikizoey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *started to run*.

Everybody execpet me start to chase me: GET HER!

Dia: Kikizoey owns nothing excepet the story not the anime or manga hey wait up.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

We started to walk underneath a tree with two girls. "Hi everyone meet Amu she new around here" Nadadehiko said. "Hi" I said. Sunddely Dia came and charater change and me smile. "Dia" I whisper. Then everyone came out of the box. Started to float around my head.

"Hi I'm Rima I see you gurdain charas too" she said Here mine this is Kusukusu. Rima have long light brown wave hair and brown eyes. She look ethier propper or a doll because look a lttle short. Kusukusu look like a clown. She has red and white polk-a-dots. A matching hat and orange hair with red eyes. Also has green star on her face.

"Hi I'm Amu. This is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia" I said while pointing.

"Hi I'm Yaya this is Pepe" she said execitedly. Yaya has orange hair in two pigtails tie with ribbion. She kinda act immuture but all well. Pepe look like a baby. She has pink oulifit and bib together with matching hat with a red ribbion. Has also a yellow binkey. Has orange hair and blue eyes.

"Let me show you mine" she said "this is Temeri". Temeri has long purple hair in a ponytail except with two pink flowers on it and purple eyes. She wear light purple komo. She kinda look elegint.

Then all charas stared to play with each other. "Amu-chan can call you Amu-chi" said Yaya. "Sure" I said.

"Amu we have tell something impotant" said Rima.

"Whatever you do stay away from the gurdain unless you're with us" said Nadeshiko.

"Okay but why" I said.

"They will ruin your rep and make you become a loser. They ask us if we want join them but we say no" said Yaya.

"So they made you loser like that because not joining is stupid. Does your brother treat you like that" I said.

"Sometimes but make up to me after everyone leave" said Nadeshiko.

"We have to go to class now" said Yaya.

"What your classes let see" said Rima.

* * *

**Classes**

**Math**

**Arts**

**Lunch  
**

**Music**

**English**

**Lituture**

**P.E**

**Free Period**

**Dismiss

* * *

**"We all have same classes excepet oh this is bad" said Nadeshiko.

"Which one" I ask.

"Arts, english, and P.E." said Rima.

"Is Amu-chi is going all be okay" said Yaya.

"Yay I wil-" I said before.

"RUN BEFORE WE ARE LATE AND THERE COMING" said Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya. Rima and Nadeshiko grab my hand.

* * *

**Kukai POVs**

"Hey guys remember when we are a little you know we seen a girl with pink hair crying" I said whipering to my friends.

"Yeah" said all the boys.

"She over their where Rima, Yaya, and your sister Nadeshiko" I said while pointing.

"You mean found her after ten years" said Ikuto.

"How this girl" said Utau who was easedropping.

"She someone we met when we were a little" said Tadase.

"Let's go over their" I said while pointing.

"Okay" said everyone.

"Hohohohoho" said filmilar voice said.

"Hi Kukai want to go date with me" said Saaya.

"Sorry no" I said. Is like the million time she ask me trying to get into the gurdain.

"What about you Tadase will you go on a date with me" Saaya said.

"No" Tadase said.

"What about you would you come with me or you or you" she said to Ikuto, Kairi, and Nagihiko.

"No" said the other.

"Fine but I be back and you will love HOHOHOHOHOHO"she said.

"That are fabulous Saaya" said her lacky.

"Do you want piece of you will unless you leave" said Utau. She does when she is annoy.

"I will not lose to you Utau even if you are famous" said Saaya.

"Bring it on Bitch" said Utau. Wow she realy say swears.

"All ya" said Saaya. Trying to start to fight but failed.

"I'm sorry Gurdains" said Saaya. Running away now.

"Now let's go to see Amu again" I said with a smile.

"You know her name" said Utau.

"Yeah because we heard her family calling her that but she doesn't know ours" said Kairi.

"Okay let's go I want to meet her" said Utau.

"Let's go" everybody said in a union.

We were walking. Then Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko saw us and grab and ran while saying, " RUN BEFORE WE ARE LATE AND THERE COMING" Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko Rima and Nadeshiko grab Amu hand and stated to run.

"Dang we have to run before we are late" I said.

"Let's track her at free period" said Ikuto.

"It's a plan" we all said in union.

* * *

Kikizoey: Finally I'm done sorry miss spell, out of character, and other things I guess.

Ikuto: Yeah stick it to the wannabe.

Everyone excepet Saaya: Hozzay! ^.^

Saaya: I'm going to get you! *try to punch me but miss*.

Kikizoey: Get ready Stupid. *dodge, puches her face and stomack and kick on chin*.

Amu: I think you kill her.

Saaya:... *start to move to exist* I-i'm s-sorry Kukai and Tadase *start to kiss Kukai and Tadase.

Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and me: Oh no you didn't. *stated to beat up Saaya*

Saaya: ahhhhhhhh *got beat up* bye *left went to infirminy*.

Kukai & Tadase: We will get revenge and thanks *kiss all the girls on the cheek*.

All the girls: *blush like mad*.

Kikizoey before I forget check my profile and take the poll and last two chapter I mean brown eyes not hair.

Your: R&R nya~

Everyone: Bye bye. ^.^


	4. Math Class and Meet Ikuto

Kikizoey: I'm back hereeeeeeeeeeee chapter 4.

Yaya: Can I have my paycheck now.

Kikizoey: Shuuuuuuuuuuu

Everyone: Fine WE WANT IT NOW.

Kikizoey: Okay here.

Miki: Kikizoey own nothing just the story not anime or manga CHEACK PLAEASE

Kikizoey: Never catch me alive copper *running away from monkeys and goats*.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Where math class" I ask.

"We'll show you we all in the same class" said Nadeshiko.

We walk in the hall way. We saw the theacher. "Good mouring Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san" said the teacher. "You must be the new student Himamori-san I'm Nikaidou-sensei wait here I get you in one moment Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san go in class" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"It's Hia**N**mori not Himamori" I said.

"Okay" he said.

They left.

* * *

**In Math Class**

"Class we have new student please welcome Hinamori Amu" Nikaidou-sensei said. I came in. I was so nervous inside I was thinking 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT I SAY' I thought. "Nice to meet 'ca" I said in my 'cool 'n spicey' tone. Everyone said "cool 'n spicey". " Take your seat next to Ikuto. Ikuto please raised your hand" he said. Then a guy raised his hand. Then I walk everyone kept staring at me. Then I sit down.

"Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" a guy said but he look cute to. He remind me of that boy who have midnight blue hair and blue eyes. "Hi" I said still in my cool 'n spicey tone. 'Why I need to sit next to this guy' I thought. "Class open text book to page 355" said Nikaidou-sensei said.

* * *

**Ikuto POVs **

"Class we have new student please welcome Hinamori Amu" he said. I was shock to see walk in. "Nice to meet 'ca" she said looking bored. Then everyone statred saying 'cool 'n spicey'. "Take your seat next to Ikuto. Ikuto please raised your hand" he said. I raised my hand. She walk over their and set down. "Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said. "Hi" she said still looking bored. 'Hmmmmmmmmmm this is intersting wait till I tell the guys' I thought. "Class open text book page 355" Nikaidou-sensei said.

* * *

**Yaya POVs**

'Oh no she sitting next to the leader of the Gurdain. what are we going to do I look at Rima and Nadeshiko.

"What are we going to do" I whisper to them.

"I don't know but we can't let her be hurt like they did to us" Rima and Nadeshiko whisper.

"Let's watch them" I whisper to them. We all nodded since we are back of the room. They are right in front of us.

* * *

**Nadeshiko POVs**

'Oh my gosh she next to the leader what are we going to do' I thought.

"What are we going to do" Yaya whisper to us.

"I don't know but we can't let her be hurt like they did to us" me and Rima whisper.

"Let's watch them" Yaya whisper to us. We all nooded since how we sit.

* * *

**Rima POVs**

'What are we going to do if they know she be sitting next to him we will talk to him before uggggggg' I thought.

"What are wegoing to do" Yaya whisper to us.

"I don't know but we can' let her be hurt like they did to us" me and Nadeshiko whisper.

"Let's watch them" Yaya whisper to us. We all nodded since we sit in the back so we can see everyting.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I keep feeling eyes on me excepelly my right. I sit in third room from the back at end of the roll where the window is. I know Ikuto is at my right he keep staring at me is realy uncomforable. Yaya is in the last row in my ailse. Rima is at her tight. Nadeshiko is at her right. I know that they're watching me for making sure everything is all right.

"Class here is the homework you can start know you got twenty minutes left so get started" Nikaidou-sensei said.

I know the awnser they teach it at my old school so now I understand it better. I stated to do the exaushion. X x a (95 +j - l)= ? Let see you have 95 + j = 21. 95 + 21= 116-65= 51. 51 x 20= 100 x 69 = 600 + 600 = 120,000 Anser 120,000. I started to the rest finsh 18 minutes got two minutes to spare. Now I starte at the window. I gave it to Nikaidou-sensei. Went back to my seat looking at the window today look so beutiful it's so sunny. 'Ahhhhhhh' I thought.

* * *

**Ikuto POVs**

This is so confusing I finish all the promblem excepet the first one. All sundeny Amu got up put on teacher's desk. 'WOAH' I thought. se finish after 18 minutes. I look at her she looking at window looking bored. What ups with this girl she change alot but I rarely know her maybe is her outside character yup that what it is. Let's see I get it now it the anwser is 120,000. Sometime I can be stupid. I got up put on the teacher's desk along with Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko. We all made it to our seat. I was about to talk to Amu until the bell ring. We all went to are next class.

* * *

**Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya POVs**

I'm finally done I went up with Ikuto and Nadashiko/Rima/Yaya and put it on Nikaidou-sensei. We came to my seats. Then the ball ring and went to class.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done sorry for miss spell, out of character, and etc. On the poll tie for first place is Kukai and Ikuto. Tie seconed place Nagihikio.

Amu: I'm good in math Yay.

Ikuto: This baka strawberry is bad at school things.

Ran & Dachi R & R please.

Yoru: nya~

Ikuto: *playing yarn* Kikizoey just made random promblem and anwser.


	5. Arts Class?

Kikizoey: What chapter is this again? *thinking to hard* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH is so conusing.

Amu: Chapter 5.

Yaya: Amu is in cool 'n spice again.

Amu: Why you keep doing that.

Ikuto: Kikizoey so in first place now.

Kikizoey: Let's see the poll say Kukai in first place, Second place Ikuto, Third place is a tie between Nagihiko and Tadase. Last place is Kairi.

Kukai: Yes in your face the public love ^.^. (:

Kikizoey: I don't own nothing just the story not anime or maga. AHHHHHHhh

Everyone excepet me: YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THE DIS CLAMIER!

Kikizoey: :p uh oh Ahhhhhhh.

Everyone got a chainsaw I got a sword.

Starting a fight. I got out.

Kikizoey: Enjoy.

Everyone except me: GET BACK!

I got pull in. Fight start again.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

The bell just ring. I got up.

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi what class is next" said Yaya jumping up and down.

"Art where is it " I said.

"Down the hall take a right first door you see" said a voice. I turn around and saw a guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes just like the kid a saw when I was little.

"YOU" said Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya.

"Hi I'm Kuk-" the guy started to say.

"Amu let's go you have to met the teacher" said Nadeshiko.

Then we stated to walk. I saw a big sign said ARTS.

"See you later Amu" said Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya said.

"See ya" said I said.

* * *

**Kukai POVs**

I was walking to my next class. Then I saw Amu. I was going to intuduce myself. I walk down and heard her said where the arts room is.

I said, "Down the hall take a right first door you see".

Then she turn around saw that same face when I was little.

Then Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya said "YOU".

I was about to say "Hi I'm Kukai", but instead I said " Hi I'm Kuk" because I was cut off oh well. Now going to class.

* * *

**Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima POVs **

I should tell her about the gurdain before a fight starts.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I went class before any. 'thats weird' I thought so sat all the in the back where the window is. Then everyone came. I look and see first four is full. I'm the only one who is not in the row. Well it can't be that bad.

"HOHOHOHO" said a voice. "You are in my seat" said the voice. I turn around. She has brown hair thats curly in the bottom and has green eyes. And behind her is a group keep saying " Go miss Saaya" over over again.

"Well your name it's not in the here" I said in my 'cool 'n spicey tone.

"So you want to start a fight with me the brillainght, fashionnet, coolest, populaur, strong, famb-" she was saying then I caught her off.

"Yeah yeah yeah you keep talking like you big are you going to finish" I said in my tone.

"Cool 'n spicey" everyone said.

"Oh yeah'" she said. "Everyone at lunch see us fight and you will see who better me The Great Saaya or that girl miss Cool 'n Spiecy" she said.

'Uggggggghhhhhhhh' I thought how come it happen to me I always get into fights' I thought.

"Girls get all teacher out of the school" said Saaya.

"Hai" said her group.

**Ten minutes later**

"We are back the teacher and principle are off capuos" said a group.

"Good" said Saaya. Then she left.

**Five minutes later**

"Attention Students, me The Great Saaya will fight Hinamori Amu aka Cool 'n spicey. The fight start at lunch which is next at the the football field. Be there" said Saaya.

**Five Minutes later**

"Get ready" she said.

* * *

**Rima POVs**

"Guys did you heard" I said.

"Yeah I heard I knew this was bad" said Yaya, " But Amu-chi can beat her but".

"Let's help just in case Saaya cheat like she did the last time" said Nadeshiko.

"Yeah but she got five month of suspense and detitaion" I said.

"Plus pay the bill for the informary" said Yaya.

"We will help so we be the first right" Nadeshiko said.

We all nod . Then all the suddeny the Gurdains came.

"We want to help" said Ikuto. Ikuto is one of Nadeshiko's crush.

"Why do you want to help" I said.

"She was a friend before" said Nagihiko. I blush you can barly see it. He one of my crush.

"How come she act like she doesn't know you" said Yaya pouting.

"It been long time she doesn't name or know us and she doesn't know Utau" said Kairi. Kairi is one of Yaya's crush.

"So how you going to help you can't fight girls you're guys only Utau can" I said.

"We can tell them to stop" said Tadase. One of mine and Nadeshiko's crush.

"Or we can tell" said Kukai. One of Yaya's crush.

"Yeah but what happen she lied blame it on Amu" said Nadeshiko.

"We can a plan on the way there" said Utau.

"Why" all ask.

"Because the bell is going to ring" said Utau. Bell ring we all went are lunch so fast then go to football field.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

The bell ring let the fight begging.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finish!^.^ *started to sing* I', finally finish Yay yay.

Ikuto: How dare you make her fight a wannbe slunt and bitch.

Kikizoey: No worries I train myself I'm black belt in Take Know Do. Don't pronce like that. And I know few maralrite skills.

Amu: YAY! I kick Ikuto's but if he come near me.

Ikuto: Hey.

Kikizoey: Let's practice Amu.

Amu: Yeah R&R.~


	6. The FIGHT

Kikizoey: Chapter 6.

Amu: What's wrong your enmotenless now.

Kikizoey: I'm tired. *yawn* *taking a nap*

Amu: *put blanket on kikizoey* I think see tired of training me now I'm black belt in all marilart.

Ikuto: You must lots of stress on her.

Kukai: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga.

Everyone: WAKE UP NOW AND START THE STORY YOU LAZY GIRL!

Kikizoey: WHAT THE HECK! Oh candy. *eating candy*

Everyone: Oh o. o_o

Kikizoey: SUGAR RUSH LET'S START THE STORY IKUTO I TURN YOU TO CAT NOW LIKE INCHIGO (from tokyo mew mew) Bye.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

Let the fight starts. I walking to the football field.

"Yo whats-her-face" I said in my cool and spicey tone.

"So your here girls come here" said Saaya I think.

"Why your bringing them her is spose to be 1-on-1".

"Then I will be ugly thats why your have to fight all of us same time".

Then all of sundeny punch in my face.

"Oh its on".

One of them kick me but miss. The other try to jump on me but miss. Then last two did the two punch kick me at same time but miss.

Now its my turn I did the swift thing by bend down put my leg out and did a turn all of them fall. I did a body slam on all of them at same time. Did a punch one face and got up.

All of them grount and on with a bloody nose. Two came running at me I did an engle kick. Engle kick is a kick you jump up and do a split and kick at same time. They fell hard to the ground. I punch them so hard they fell uncousion and have a bloody nose and mouth. Then one on my back pull my hair hard I mean hard. Then one punch my stomach. I fell. I laugh and said "Is the best you can do".

"Why do you say bitch" said Saaya.

"Come here and fight wannabe" I said.

Then I kick the girl who punch me. Then flip the girl she fell on her stomch. Then I punch her knock out cold. Then kick the girl who kick me, Then knee her right in the face. She said doesn't want to do so I gave pity on her. Then she try to punch but I block her then she try to do a upper cut and block it again. I punch her bye bye knock out too.

"Your turn" I said.

"O-okay then HERE I COME HOH-" she said but never finish.

I punch her she fell down K.O.

"Talk less fight more stupid" I said.

Then someone said " The winner is Cool 'n Spicey or Hinamori Amu".

Maybe that training work.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Master Kikizoey I'm going to fight to a snobby, rich self-asborb, wanabe populaur, wanabe slunt and bitch" I said._

_"Here first read this books it tells you the basic then I will show you" Master said._

_I finish the books. "What you do now" I said._

_"Here you this is Take know Do don't prounce like that" I said._

_She taught me that type of marnial arts._

_"This Knung fu"_

_Taught it to me._

_"This is ninjustu"_

_Taught that to me._

_"This is karate"_

_Taught it to me._

_"Other one I made up and the rest"_

_Taught all the rest._

_"Thank you sensei" I said._

_"Its okay we are friends don't call me sensei we are same age" Master said._

_"Okay Kikizoey" I said._

**Nadeshiko POVs**

"Hey we are to late and it seems Amu is winning" I said.

"Ikuto she fight better then you" said Tadase.

"Seems she been taught by Master Kikizoey" Ikuto said.

"Let see Amu-chi kick Saaya's butt. HAHAHAHA" said Yaya laughing.

Everyone saw the fight.

Then someone said "Cool 'n Spicey or Hinamori Amu".

* * *

**No POVs**

"WOW" everyone said we went to gonradulate her.

* * *

**Ikuto POVs**

"Hey we are to late and it seems Amu is winning" Nadeshiko said.

Yes it seem the she been training and fighting her whole life so that mean she have humpty lock.

"Ikuto she fight better then you" said Tadase.

"Seem she been taught by Mater Kikzoey" I said. Yup she took it over board.

"Let's see Amu-chi kick Saaya's butt HAHAHAHA" said Yaya laughing.

Then someone said " The winner is Cool 'n Spicey or Hinamori Amu.

Everyone saw the fight.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finish Yay.

Amu: Thanks for teaching me all that.

Kikizoey: Your welcome. Candy. *eating candy* SUGAR RUSH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Everyone: CRAP

Kikizoey: LET'S PLAY PRINCESS AND PRINCE.

Tadase: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PRINCE I'M-

Rima: *put Bucket on head* One two three *take out*

Tadese: I'm sorry * started to bow* *Rima's style of ball* -EMO CONNER NOW-

Kikizoey: PLEASE R&R. Bye nya~


	7. Meeting the Gurdians and Charas

Kikizoey: Chapter 7.

Amu: So whats next.

Kikizoey: Eh? I was spouse to do that! O.O

Everyone except me: YEAH IDOIT!

Kikizoey. Everyone day off.

Everyone except me: WHAT ABOUT THE STORY!

Kikizoey: Oh yeah I' going to watch rest of the season.

Amu: I just notice today is long why?

Kikizoey: Because every chaprer is a period.

Everyone: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga. ENJOY~

Kikizoey: *start a fiight with Ikuto* Candy Time. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: SAVE ME.

Everyone in the fight.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

After done with the fight everyone came to congrudleate me. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi" said Yaya when I turn around see a group of people mainly I don't know.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Amu here the gurdain" said Nadeshiko.

"Hi I'm Hoshina Utau but you can call me Utau" she said. She look like model. She has long blonde hair in pigtails and purple eyes. She

"I'm Kukai" said the guy who tried to intrudce.

"I'm Kairi" said a guy with glasses I seen when I was little.

"I'm Ikuto" said the guy from class.

"I'm Tadase" said a guy who look like a prince. And the kid when I was little.

"I'm Nagihiko but you can call me Nagi" said a guy with long dark purple hair and brown eyes. He like his twin sister and look him too.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu but you can call me Amu" I said in cool 'n spicey.

"Amu-chan they have gurdain chara too" said Ran.

"So you have them too" said Ikuto "This is Yoru". Yoru look like a cat. Have same color of hair, paws, and ears also tail.

"This is Dachi" said Kukai. Dachi look like perfect match for Ran. He have light green hair that is spikey. Have a white headband with a star. Yellow short sleeve shirt and white shorts. Have white tennis shoes.

"This is Musashi" said Kairi. Musashi look like a samuria. Musashi have a light green samuria shirt and dark green pants with a rope. Green hair tied and purple eyes with glasses. Also have a sword.

"This is Kiseki" said Tadase. Kiseki have light purple hair and blue eyes. King sutie with red cape. He have a little golden crown. He look like Tadase.

"This is Rhythm" said Nagihiko. Rhythm look like a skater boy. Have a white beanine hat. Long purple hair and eyes. Long light blue seevle shirt with dark blue vest. Purple sneaker and headphone around his neck.

"This is Iru and El" said Utau. Iru look likes a devil. She has her hair in short hair style with horns. Have red top and shorts the are rip, red, and shape as a bat. El has looks like an angle. Have white wings. Have blonde hair. Have light pink dress and dark pink laces.

"This is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia" I said.

Then everyone started to play with each other.

"Amu would you like to join the gurdains" ask Ikuto.

"No" I said.

"Why" all of them ask in shock mode.

"Because I have my reason" I said.

"But you anwser to quickly " said Tadase.

"Well she doesn't want to join" said Rima.

"Well you all will join" said Nagi.

"No" said me, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya.

"But everyone who have chara have to join" said Kairi.

"So thats why" said voice. We all turn around and Saaya got up. I punch her she fell right down.

"Nice job" said Utau.

"Thanks" I said.

"Can I talk to you guys when I mean guys I mean just the girls" said Utau.

"Okay" said the guys. Then they left.

"I want to invite you guys to a sleepover tomrrow" said Utau.

"Okay" we all said.

"Great its tomrrow at seven my place" Utau said.

"We have to go to class" I said.

"What class do you have next" ask Utau.

"Music" I said.

"We all in same class" said Utau.

"Yeah" said Yaya.

"So all the gurdain, Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and me" I said.

"Yup" said Nadeshiko smileing.

"Hey guys" Utau said.

"Yeah" said all the guys and running.

"We all going to Music class together.

"We are" said the boys in shock.

"Yup" said all the girls.

"Let's go" everyone said at same time.

Then everyone left to music class.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Utau: I'm having a sleepover.

All the guy: What are we going to do.

Kikizoey: Have your own.

All of the guys: Fine.

Kikizoey: So what now.

Amu: ...

Ikuto: What wrong _Amu_.

Amu: AHHHHH What don't say my name like that.

Kikizoey: *eating candies*

Everyone: NOT AGAIN! STOP HER!

Kikizoey: TIME TO PARTY! YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Everyone starts to party..

Kikizoey: I chose you. *pick up a flower* YEAH I WIN!

Everyone except me: Idoit. YOU LOSER

Kikizoey:*sobbing* Meanies.

Everyone R&R.

Nadshiko: Let's character change.

Temari: Hai.

Nadeshiko: WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE DON'T JUDGE US WE LIKE TO TRAIN. Gottcha ;)

Yoru: Nya~


	8. Music Class Pt 1

Kikizoey: Chapter 8 is here. Sorry I have writer block.

Utau: Today in this chapter everyone might sing.

Amu: How singing?

Kikizoey: You and Utau for sure the rest maybe a surprise.

Amu: o.O W-w-why I'm singing? I know why Utau.

Kukai: Come one Amu. SING SING!

Everyone except Amu: SING SING SING SING SING! Sing.

Amu: All right I sing.

Everyone except Amu: YAY.

Dia: Kikizoey owns nothing just story not anime or manga. TaDa. :)

Kikizoey: Amu sing naturaly.

Everyone: o.O SHE DOES!

Amu: Hey have faith in me.

Yoru: Enjoy. Nya~

* * *

**Amu POVs**

Me, my friends, and The Gurdains all have one class where all together. Thats music. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. Nah I just prombly feel sick. But what happen when the teacher finds out that their was a fight and going to do a punusmash on me wait its not even my fault it was stupid bitch Saaya. I wander what they are doing right now but all well.

* * *

**At Saaya and her group**

"Come on girls after we rest up. WE FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT. Then take down the hidoes bitch beast Amu and probely now her "little stupid snob bitches group of friends" will go to. Then we all have gurdain but chose who get who since your all loyal and all the boys _**WILL**_ fall in love with MOI. HOHOHOHO!" said Saaya.

"Hai Miss Saaya-san and THANK YOU" said her group.

"Let's go to music class now" said Saaya.

* * *

**Back with Amu POVs**

"Guy where is the music room anyway" I said.

"Right over here" said Kukai smiling.

'That wierd he smiling eversince I met him this school is wierd' I thought. "Why are you smiling" I ask.

"Because I feel like to" said Kukai still smiling.

Then we went in a door with flash letters Music and pino patterns. 'This school sure love signs' I thought. It surprising big and decrated for door.

* * *

**Kukai POVs**

"So where we going" I heard Amu said. Ah Amu I just which I knew her a little more when we were children then she will join the gurdain and we will be friends before. I stared to smile.

"Right over" I said.

"Why are you smiling" she said. 'Its because I finaly met you' I thought. I would be kinda emberess if anyone find out.

"Because I feel like to" I said. 'Nice going stupid just '_because I feel like to_' only an idoit would say that. I mentally slap my self. 'ow that hurt. Note to self stop hurting yourself in mind'.

Then we went inside. Amu seem surprise. to see how it look like.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Wow" I said surprise. The music room look hudge I mean Hudge. It has a bunch of intrument and desk. It also have those note table thing where you put note papers to see. Their an aturaum just for music it I think I see a drum set. Their a micrphoone.

"Big isn't it" said Ikuto.

"I think its early we have more minutes" I said.

"Hey Amu-chi can you sing" Yaya said excitedly.

"Um.. well.. maybe a little" I said.

"Let's here you sing" said Nadeshiko smiling.

"Hey let's put on a band" said Yaya.

"When" everyone ask.

"Now" said Yaya.

"B-b-but what about class" I said. I realy hate people hearing me sing.

"Yeah we can start how about we plan later today" said Rima.

"Yeah I find a place where we can decide I tell everyone where to go once I find it" said Utau.

" Hai" everyone said well except me. They thought I did. They I heard somebody came in.

"HOHOHOHOHO" said a voice I realy didn't want to here.

"What do you want Saaya" Me and Utau said coldly and with an attitude.

"I'm going to join your little band and be your lead singer and all the girls are not allow" she said.

"Sorry but we already found are lead singer maybe even two if the other want to" said Ikuto and Kukai protecly.

"And the girls are going to stay" said Nagihiko and Tasadse sweetly.

"No matter what" finish up Kairi.

"WHAT" said Saaya and her group.

"How do you guys heal fast" said Rima.

"We have to take bandages and some random guy came and give us snifing salt" said Saaya.

"Also we callenge all the girls to sing off" said Saaya.

"Yeah since you have girls you want and five girls you hate so its even" said one Saaya group.

"Let's go girls after this class like the same time at art all the princeable and teacher came back" said Saaya to the girls.

Then everyone came and then kids in the Martial Arts club came up at me. Their leader came and ask me "Um I was wondering would you like to join in the Martal Arts club and come to torrument and help to beat the other team and help be the _**FIRST**_ team to be campion for this school"?

"I don't know" I said.

"At least come to the torrnetment please" they all say.

"Fine but just the torroment" I said in my cool 'n spicey tone.

"Thank you you don't need to be worry we all ways come in second place everytime" said the leader. "Come by at club peirod next week" he said.

"Whatever" I said

Then everyone said "Cool 'n Spicey" 'Not again' I thought.

"Class go to your seats" said the teacher.

Everyone went I went all the way in the back near a window. Next to me was Utau and in front a me is Ikuto.

"Class I wa-

_To be continue..._

* * *

Kikizoey: Cliff hanger.

Amu: What are we doing for class.

Kikizoey: I don't know I winging it.

Ikuto: Why I'm not sitting next to Amu.

Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi: Not us too.

Kikizoey: Amu need to sit next to somone who is her best friend and good at singing. So shut-up and be happy you sit in front of her.

Everyone: Sorry if we are out of character and etc. too bye.~


	9. Band Member

Kikizoey: Here is everyone band profile. Here it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Amu**

**Being **Singer and gulitar. Sometime other instruments if any one out.

**Nadeshiko**

**Being **Back up singer and tambering.

**Rima **

**Being **Back up singer sometime, tambering sometime, and meracka.

**Yaya **

**Being **Back up singer and guiltar.

**Utau **

**Being **Tambering and singer.

**Ikuto **

**Being **Voilion and some time singer and sometime pino.

**Tadase **

**Being **Guiltar or bass.

**Kukai **

**Being **Drums and little guiltar.

**Nagihiko **

**Being **Pino and bass.

**Kairi **

**Being **Flute.

* * *

Sorry if it doesn't make sense but note they all help song writing


	10. Music Class Pt 2 and Groups?

Kikizoey: Here is part two.

Amu: We have surprise coming.

Yaya: Is it a surprise party.

Amu: Yup.

Zoeykiki: Its for my cousin she turing five or six maybe seven I don't know so it decate to her.

Everyone: Why?

Kikizoey: She said when she grow up she wanted to be like Hannah Montanna but I think is a waste of time. So.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^.^

Kikizoey: I own nothing just the story not anime or manga. Have you ever wonder what happen if Amu didn't fall in love with Ikuto... Hmmmmm.

Ikuto: Well she love me alaways and forever.

Amu: NEVER!

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Class I want to annouce that we will have a Karoke Night. Every year the freashmen does it since this freashmen year your hosting it. But this year the host or hostess will do it. She or he must pick theme, make how postors is, and etc. Remeber don't do it overboard." said the teacher.

"ATTENTION CLASS THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME YOUR HOSTE-" that bitch trying to say.

"Sorry Saaya but I'm picking for the hat everyone I put all your name here so here it goes" said teacher, "Drum roll please Kukai".

Kukai walk over and did a very inpressing drum roll. Then everyone clap. I don't know why. I lean over and ask Utau "Why are they're clapping".

"Because is a rule in the classroom anytime you do a musical like that or sing sometime clapping a melody you have to do it" she said.

"Oh" I said.

The teacher put her hand in the hat and said " Amu is your hostess".

"WHAT" I said.

"WHAT" said Saaya and her group.

"WHY AMU SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IT TOGETHER LIKE MOI" said the bitch.

"Oh yeah Saaya and her "friends" you have dentetion and supention both for six mounth for starting the fight. And forget the sing-off now leave".

"Fine" her and group said while leaving.

"Okay Amu here you go a list. Now pick some people to be in and helping but bring by today" she said.

"But why today I don't have munch time" I said.

"Okay I pick few you have to have at least nine. So I pick Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi. Now who else you chose".

"I chose Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Utau. I also have some other people in mind but they not from this school is that okay".

"Sure. Now class Here some instrument for people take". She gave everyone an instument. Here is everyone got**:**

* * *

**Amu **accosket guiltar

**Nadeshiko **Tamberung

**Rima **meraca

**Yaya **Trangle

**Utau **xzoillphone

**Ikuto **villion

**Kukai **Drums

**Tadase **Bass

**Kairi **Flute

**Nagihiko **Pino

* * *

Everyone got up and went to little group. My group is me, Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Nadeshiko.

"Everyone please make a little song have people sing too if you can" teacher said.

"So what song do we have" I ask.

"We have to make it Captin Obvious" said Rima tease a little.

"How about this song I heard but we can play it a little and revised it" I said.

"What song" they ask.

"_Dance of sugar plum fairies_" I said.

"So no singing" said Rima.

"Yeah unless you want to say_ Da da da da da da da daaa_" I said.

"Hmmmmm Let's do it" said Yaya excitedly.

"What you know I was joking" I said.

"I think its a good idea" said Nadeshiko.

"Me too" said Rima.

"So it decide" said Utau.

"I don't think ugh they are ingore me" I said.

"Let's pratice then" I said. Then we all pratice.

* * *

**Ikuto POVs**

"Guys what song are we going to do" said Kukai.

"How about we play _Break your little heart_" I said.

"Yeah we can revise" said Nagihiko.

"But who going to sing" ask Tadase.

"How about Ikuto" said Kairi.

"What why me" I said. 'I can't sing I think maybe even if I did maybe Amu will like it' I thought.

"Well you are the only one who can sing" said Kukai.

"Fine" I said.

"Let's pratice" said Nagihiko.

Then we started to pratice I hope people going take the wrong idea.

* * *

Kikizoey: I finally finish. :) The artist for _Break your little heart _is All Time Low.

Amu: Why do we get that song it sound bad now. *Pouting*

Kikizoey: Because you have to do it since you barely have band intrument.

Everyone: R&R.~


	11. Anucoment and Play? Also a NOTE!

Kikizoey: I'm finishing the parts thing now.

Amu: I tired. *yawn*

Yaya: Me too. *sleeping *

Everyone else: *Sleeping* *.*

Kikizoey: Are they Dead?

Charas: No they just learn how to play their instruments.

Kikizoey: I own nothing just the story not the anime or the manga. Sorry also I want tell you that they perform at Karkoe Night.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

We kept playing on and on until we were heard the bell.

"I guess its time to go to next class" I said.

Everyone left. I went into a class room for english.

**45 minutes later**

I left. English is very boring we were right Hikku but I never prensent mine. Here it goes:

* * *

_Moon shines on a wolf_

_Staying still breathing looking_

_Stare at the moon_

I walk to the Litature room. It has big door with books and a rainbow going though. I met Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. We all went sit at the back. Back room instead sitting near the window. I sat where the books shelves with book and back of me is anther door. Next me was Yaya then Rima then Nadeshiko.

"Hello students take your book of Shakesphere and turn page 21. Remeber we are reading the book then make your own version of the play. Everyone right your name" said the teacher.

We all wrote our name.

"Now put it in the hat" he said while passing the hat. We all put it in. He stick his hand in and said "Yaya your the director so be creative".

Everyone then said "Congruadulations Yaya".

"One more thing to Yaya and her friends have to gather all the freshmen at the Gym because is freshmen play now Yaya make the anoucement" he said.

"Hai sensei" she said.

**5 minutes later**

"All freshmen come to the class come to the Gym immadately" she said.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

She came in and said "all done". Then we left.

* * *

**Nagihiko POVs**

Everyone where talking about Sunday night and about their band everyone have to perform we your group then if you want team with a anther one.

"So guys how going to ask Amu's band" Kukai said.

"How about you" I said.

"No way" he said.

"How about we all ask together" said Kairi.

We all nod. "Okay it settle it" I said.

Then all sundeny we heard Yaya said, "All freshmen come to the class come to the Gym immadately".

Then all the freshmen came to the gym.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Students quite down now please. Thank you. All the freshmen are doing a play Rome and Juilet the version of Yaya Yuiki. Yuiki-san come here" said the teacher.

Yaya got up and said, "I'm going to annouce who going to get the role of who next week every day after school for the whole week. If you want to get a role come and get the scritpt at Karoke Night. Also read the orangal book to see the difference". I wonder why in public she act mature and when she not act real hyper and a little kid. Now she getting off stage.

"Now you have it that what going happen for the next few mounthes please try to get the word out. Thank you. Now go to next class" said the teacher. We all go out and get get are stuff at the class room we have only fifteen minutes till next class. I met up with Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko.

"So who are you going to do the play" I ask.

"I don't know yet. Hmmm" she said.

"We can help if you want" Nadeshiko.

"Thanks guys. Ah Ha! I know what. Help me write it now" she said.

We all ran. "Now let's go to the libary" Yaya said. We ran even faster to the libary.

"Now what" I said.

"Here what I was thinking about here it goes" she said.

* * *

_Juilet its a poor girl while Remo is a rich heart thorb of the school. Both parents hated it each other since once they were little. They first meet at school. Juilet hated him at first since there dad hated it each other afte all that warning too. But Remo was in love with her but he knows she doesn't. So he ask the school princible to thow a school dance. After they throw it they he had his friends made a band with him and made song dedicated to her. Then he confess his undying love for her. After that she told her best friends and then parents. But they told not to see him anymore. She cried. Then she told her new boyfriend. Then they made a plan to meet each other but first three rime was perfect. But then the fourth time her parents found out. Then her Remo's parents too. So they move to somewhere in American. They still commutnicate. But when she turn to senior he came back. But found she found she was engande with someone. But told him off. Then she met Remo again after three years. Then they both get married. Live Happy Ever After._

"That what I was thinking. How you think" she said.

"Bravo, Brova" Me, Rima, and Nadeshiko was saying while clapping.

"Bravo, Brova" said anther people while clapping too. Doing the same thing. We turn around and same them. Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, and Utau.

"That sounds brillant" said Nagihiko.

"You think so" said Yaya.

"Yeah" said everyone.

"So can you help us write" said Yaya. She was blushing a little.

"Yeah we are friends" said Utau.

"Thanks" said Yaya.

We started to write the script.

"Thanks guys" said Yaya.

"Hey Amu can you put it in your locker" said Yaya.

"Why" I ask.

"For people don't go into mine thinking for stealing it" she said.

"Oh okay" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

I got up and went. Then I heard someone said "Can I come with you".

I turn around and saw Kukia there. "Sure" I said somehow blushing.

We walk out the door and in the hallway. "So why did you come with me" I ask.

"Now reason" he said smiling.

'Wierd' I tought.

We walk and stop. I open my locker did my conbination real fast. He probely couldn't see it.

Put it in and saw a note.

"What you got there" ask Kukai.

"I think its a note" I said.

"Read it out loud then" he said.

"No" I said.

"Why" he ask.

"Because its priveit".

"Please" giving puppy eyes.

"No"

"Fine then" finally giveing up.

I started to read here it said:

* * *

Dear Amu,

I wanted to say long time no see. I hope you can find us. We haven't see each other after you left the park. Thanks for everything. You change our lives.

Your Mystery Friends,

The 5

* * *

I started to blush. "Are you okay" I heard Kukai said.

"Yeah I'm okay" I said blushing more.

"Okay. Let's go we have only five more minutes" he said.

"Okay" I said.

We leaft and me my friends again.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Did you did it" Yaya said.

"Hai" I said.

"Let's go to class" said Kairi and Tadase.

We all left.

* * *

Kikizoey: Here it is I'm finish. I'm thinking make as AmuxKukai since in the poll is.. Kukia is first then Ikuto then Nagihiko, Tadase, and finally Kairi.

Everyone: R&R nya~


	12. PE

Kikizoey: Here is the next chapter.

Amu: Ran is so happy.

Everyone: Why?

Amu: She going to be in gym class helping me with character change so. I'M BEST IN GYM!

Kukai: In your dreams. Dachi is happy too so I'm. BEST IN GYM!

Amu: Let's see in this chapter.

Kukai: Your on.

Ikuto: Amu, Kukai, their gone.

Amu and Kukai: Where are they?

Ikuto: In their dressing rooms.

Everyone: WHAT! HOW COME THEY GET IT AND WE DON'T!

Kikizoey: Hee hee... You see they are hard working and they ask too.

Everyone: We want one too or we quit.

Kikizoey: Fine.

Ran and Dachi: Kikizoey doesn't own Shugo chara just story not anime or manga.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I was walking to my next class. P.E. Good thing Ran is here I'm terbble sometime. Then I saw Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko with me.

"Is your next class gym too" I ask in my cool 'n spicey tone.

"Yup" said Kukai smilling.

"Yeah" said Ikuto.

"Yes" said Nagihiko.

"Okay then" I said.

We walk silence until I went to the gym. We went seprate ways. I went in girls' locker room. They went to the boys' locker room.

* * *

**Inside girls' locker room**

"Isn't that Hinamori Amu the girl who kick Saaya's and group's butts" said a girl.

"I heard she is going to be in the play that Yuiki Yaya casting her as Juliet but who is Remo" anther one said.

"I think a gurdain is" anther one said.

"I heard she dated all of them they all used be her boyfriend" anther said.

"Also the only reason they dated her because she is rich" said the first girl.

"Yeah! Her mother is a famous fashion maganize etidor and her father a famous phoutgher. Also her little sister is a singer/dancer in training. They all live in a huge masion. She has a special talent people say" said second girl said.

'Why do they make rumors about me. My mom is women magainze etidor. My dad is bird phothgher. My sister Ami is singing for fun and is learning ballet next year' I thought.

I quickly change. The girls wear a white baggy t-shirt with red seelves and knee red short shorts. White sock and sneakers. I put my hair in a low ponytail with one red x-clip. I went out of locker room and went in the gym where all the girls are. I sat down and the conner. Then Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko sat next to me.

"You know should go over their and talk with them" said Ikuto.

"No way" I said.

'Why you are kinda of a loner" said Nagihiko.

"Yeah be a girl for once" Kukai said.

All boys wear the same thing except the red is blue.

"Oh sorry I'm not a girl" I said while walking over the other side of the gym to sit in the bench and watied stareing at the floor.

* * *

**Kukai POVs**

'Way to go Idoit. You said to be a girl when she is. IDOIT IDOIT IDOIT! I'm such an idoit' I thought.

"Maybe we should chose our words carefully. Next time we see her" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah" me and Ikuto said.

"Students lets begening class" said a teacher.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Class run around ten time in the gym" he said.

I ran around after the first lap I heard Ran said "Hop step jump".

I ran fast less then a minute I finish.

I went to sit on bench.

"You are done aready" said the teacher.

"Hai" I said.

"Wow your even faster then Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto".

"Um... thanks" I said.

"Wow Amu your done" said Nagihiko.

"Yeah we just finish" said Kukia.

"Did you character change too" said Ikuto.

"Unfortanly yeah. Ran likes to do it on her own and make suprises on along the way" I said.

"Class now we are going to play basketball. Girls vs. Boys. Here are the teams Kukai, Ikuto Nagihiko, and Ryuu on one team. Amu, Hikari, Tia, and Saga on anther team. Also who ever teams have the first shot will win" said the teacher.

"So we get the four best boys aganist a best girl, one who is terrible, the one is good enough, and the new girl" said I'm guessing is Ryuu.

"Hi I'm Hikari" said a girl with tan skin and brown eyes and long black hair put into two low pigtails.

"Hi I'm Tia" said a anther girl with long light pink hair and eyes.

"Hi I'm Saga" said last one said. She has shoulder length brown hair with two buttons in it and brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Amu" I said.

"Let's play" said the teacher tossing a ball then blow a whistle. And I character change. I was one of the best now.

Ryuu took the ball and went to the girls' side. It was on the left. Hikari took the ball. Man she was really good. Then Nagihiko took it and pass to Ikuto but failed. I took the ball and pass it to Tia. Tia was okay but not that good unlike Hikari. She took it pass it to Saga who was not that good. She had an very easy shot but misses. Then Ikuto got it and pass it to Kukai. Kukai pass it to Ryuu and about it to shoot but I ran and block it and he miss. I took the ball and dribble to the other side and pass it to Hikari. She got it and shot we got one point. We won.

"The girls wins" said the teacher.

"Not bad" I said.

"Like wise your not bad yourself too" Hikari said.

"Thanks" I said.

We walk over where the boys are and we all said "Good game".

"Thanks you too" They said in usion.

"Class that its for today" teacher said and we left.

I went back to the locker room and change and left.

'Finally free period' I thought.

* * *

Kikzoey: I'm done.

Everyone: Who are those people.

Kikizoey: Hikari is from Special A. Tia is from Zatch Bell. Saga is from A little snow fairy name Sugar. Ryuu is from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Everyone: Sorry for out of character and R&R nya~


	13. Free Period

Kikizoey: Here is the next chapter. =)

Kukai: Why are you happy.

Kikizoey: I got an idea.

Amu: What is that.

Kikizoey: Why don't Amu dated all the boys in the Gurdains.

All the boys in the Gurdain: OH YES I'M GOING DATE HER!

Kikizoey: But I'm going to do the order of the poll. First Kukia, then Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase and finally is Kairi.

Kukai: Amu we should go now.

Amu: Okay.

Ikuto: Where are you going?

Amu: Praiticing soccor.

Ikuto: Okay _Amu_. *smeriks*

Amu: Don't say that.

Kukia: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I was walking to meet Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya in libary because to help me for Karoke Night. I got there it was wired its so quiet. But its a libary. I brought a planing book, some note books, and pens.

"Hey guy" I whisper when I meet them.

"Hey Amu" they said.

**We sat near a window. I saw two little kids that who I know wpuld probley come.**

"I have to take care of something outside. I will be right back" I said.

"Okay" said Rima.

"Can we come with you" Yaya ask.

"Sorry no but you can meet them in a minute" I said.

"Okay" said Yaya looking a little hurt.

Then I left.

* * *

**Rikka POVs**

"I can't wait to see Amu-senpi again" I said smilling.

"So can I" said Hikaru.

"I saw you guys here. What are you doing here" Amu-senpi ask.

"To vist" we both said.

"I need your help" said Amu-senpi said.

I'm so happy now. "What is it" Hikaru said.

"Can you help me set up a Karoke Knight with me and some friends" Amu-senpi ask.

"Of course" I said smilling.

"Sure" said Hikaru.

"Thanks" Amu-sempi said.

We left.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Hey Guys this is Rikka and Hikaru" I said while pointing.

"Rikka and Hikaru this is Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya" I said while pointing.

"Hey _Amu_. Who are these" Ikuto said.

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that when did you start saying my name like that" I ask.

"Hey Amu-sempi who are those guys" said Rikka.

"Oh thats Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi" I said.

"Who are those kids any way" said Ikuto.

"Hey for your information we are in jounir high" said Rikka.

"You should stop before you make us mad" said Hikaru.

"This is Rikka and Hikaru" I said while pointing.

"What are you doing here" said Rima.

"Well we saw Amu came here and ask if she want help for Karoke Night" said Kukai.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" said Utau.

"Your Utau" said Rikka.

"Do I know you" ask Utau.

"No but I reacknise you I'm Rikka and this is Hikaru" said Rikka.

"Okay. Nice to meet ya" said Utau.

"I didn't know" said I.

"REALLY" said everyone.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hmm that first" said Utau.

"Hey Amu can we come too" said Hikaru.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Why are they here any ways" Ikuto said.

"They came to visit" I said.

"Oh" they said.

"Any way if your helping grab those notebooks and pens" I said.

"Hai" everyone said.

Everyone grab the things and we found a big table to fit 12 people.

"So where are we going to put the place" said Rima.

"Hey my family owns Easter I can pull some strings and put it their" said Hikaru.

"That would be awsome if you can" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"How about refreashments" ask Ikuto.

"We can bake it" said Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

"Yeah I can help too" I said.

"What about decrations" said Tadase.

"We can do it" said Rikka and Hikaru.

"Yaya help to" said Yaya.

"I can help too" said Kukai.

"Chairs and tables" I said.

"I can get the tables" said Kairi.

"I can get chairs" said Tadase.

"Okay. Wait. We almost forget the most important thing" I said.

"What" everyone said.

"The karoke" I said.

"I can get it my family owns the latest one" said Rima.

"Great we have everything" I said.

"Hey what about time and place" said Rikka.

"Its at Sunday at 7:00 pm" I said.

"I also brought some paper, color pencils, crayons, and other thing to make posters" Nadeshiko said.

"I also got some tape here to put it up after we're done" said Nagihiko.

"Okay. Let's go finish things up" I said.

We started to make the poster about ten minutes we finish. It look like have light blue background. Have rainbow underneath the letters while letters is in orange said 'Karoke Night at 7:00 pm at in Easter's Room Hosted by Freshmens Hostess Amu Hinamori. Pino keybord near the letters. Random colorful stars around everywhere. Overall it look like the 70 theme for some reason.

"Hey everyone do you want to put all over the town together" said Yaya.

"Um I can't I have something to do" I said.

"What is it" said Yaya looking sad.

"It something my parents said told me to do it" I said.

The bell ring. 'Thank you' I thought.

"Got to go. Bye" I said.

"Bye" they said.

I left.

* * *

**Yaya POVs**

"Hey guys lets follow Amu-chi" I said.

"Yeah lets do it" said Utau.

"I'm wondering why she leaving" said Kairi.

"Okay it settle we follow" said Nadeshiko clapping her hands.

We left and follow Amu-chi.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I was on my way to pick-up Ami. I stated to sing.

_There's people talking_  
_They talk about me_  
_They know my name_  
_They think they know everything_  
_But they don't know anything_  
_About me_

_Give me a dance floor_  
_Give me a dj_  
_Play me a record_  
_Forget what they say_  
_Cause I need to go_  
_Need to getaway tonight_

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_  
_I try to make it happen_  
_Try to make it all right_  
_I know I make mistakes_  
_I'm living life day to day_  
_It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_Could be New York_  
_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_  
_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_  
_There's something going on anywhere I go_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Yeah, tonight_

_The city's restless_  
_It's all around me_  
_People in motion_  
_Sick of all the same routines_  
_And they need to go_  
_They need to get away_  
_Tonight_

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_  
_I try to make it happen_  
_Try to make it all right_  
_I know I make mistakes_  
_I'm living life day to day_  
_It's never really easy but it's ok_

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_Could be New York_  
_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_  
_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_  
_There's something going on anywhere I go_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Yeah, tonight_

_People all around you_  
_Everywhere that you go_  
_People all around you_  
_They don't really know you_  
_Everybody watching like it's some kind of show_  
_Everybody's watching_  
_They don't really know you now_  
_And forever_

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_Could be New York_  
_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_  
_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_  
_There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_Could be New York_  
_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_  
_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_  
_There's something going on anywhere_  
_I go_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Yeah, tonight _

**The gurdains and Amu's friends POVs**

'Wow I don't know Amu can sing like that. She sound like she pop star' thought all the girls.

'She sound like an angle from above' thought all the boys.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I got mid half because it I heard someone follow me.

"How there" I said while looking around.

'Huh I think its me' I thought and countune walking.

* * *

**The other side where everyone else is.**

'That a close one she sharper then she is' everyone thought.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I was at Ami's pre-school.

"Hey Ami" I said.

"Hi Big swister" said Ami.

"So how was school" I said.

"Good we learn numvbers" she said.

"That good let's go" I said.

"Okay. Can we go to thse park and get iwce cream" she said.

"Okay" I said.

With out any saying we left.

* * *

**Other people POVS**

'I didn't know she had a sister probley thats why.' I thought.

* * *

**Amu POVS**

We got to the park.

"Hey big swister I want Choclate" said Ami.

"Okay" I said.

I got Ice cream and we ate.

"Hey big swster who that" Ami said pointing.

I turn around saw them. I can't bealive Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, Rikka, and Hikaru spying on me.

"Hey guys" I said.

* * *

Kikzoey: I finish. Yes!

Ikuto: You made it so long.

Kikzoey: Yeah I kept having ideas.

Amu: Why Ami is in this one?

Kikzoey: I don't know.

Everyone: R&R.~


	14. Geting Ready

Kikizoey: Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the last chapter. The song is Wake Up by Hillary Duff. Also the late update too. :( Gonmeinsa I think how you spell it. Any way. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY S0RRY! *keep doing it*

Amu: Why its sound like talking about me?

Kikizoey: You where singong after all. DUH!

Amu: I can do withput the sacrassy.

Kikizoey: Well sorry again.

Kukai: Why are you mad.

Kikizoey: Is my family excepetly my sister. They are annony me. Sorry if I make you mad.

Yaya: Well candy help.

Kikizoey: *eyes light up* YES! *running*

Everyone except Me and Yaya: NO! *everyone tackle me*

Yaya: *eating it* Yum.

Kikizoey: YAYA! *chasing Yaya*

Yaya: SHEE DOSEN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA JUST THE STORY NOT ANIME OR MANGA! HELP!

Kikizoey: COME BACK HERE YAYA!

* * *

**Amu POVs **

"Hey guys" I said.

"H-hi Amu" they said.

"Where you spying on me" I said angerly.

"Um well you see we all want to now. Why you didn't want to. So we know why" said Yaya.

"GUYS! WHY! I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T DO IT. I'M GOING TO DO IT LATER" I yell angerly.

"Bwig swister. Who are they" ask Ami.

"Ami, This is Ikuto, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Utau, Kukia, Rikka, and Hikaru" I said.

"Guy, This is my little sister Ami" I said.

"Hey bwig sister can I help too" ask Ami.

"I guess" I said.

"Yay! We all can help together then" Yaya said.

I gave her the death glare.

"Eeeekp" she said like she is scared.

We all left. We put it on all trees, poles, buildings, bolitan bords, shops, did a little phone calls and tell everyone.

"Finally we are done" said Yaya.

"Yeah" said Rima.

"Well I'm leaving" I said, "Come on Ami".

"Okay" she said.

And we left.

* * *

**The next moring**

"Good moring" I said.

"Good moring" my charas said.

I did my daily routne like every other Saturday. But today was diffrent.

"Amu-chan we got something important to tell you" said my mom.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well you see me and your father are leaving for two days and can you watch Ami and the house" she said.

"Sure" I said.

"Thank you Amu-can" said my mom.

"Hey mom. Today I'm going to the sleepover today. Is that okay" I said.

"Sure. Which one"

"Her name is Hoshina Utau"

Then all the sundeny. "CAN I COME TOO" yelled Ami.

"No" I said.

"Plewase"

"No"

"PLEWASEEEEE"

"NO"

"Mom"

"Sorry honey. But ask your big sister or Utau" mom said, "Can you honey".

"Fine" I said.

'Damn I don't know her phone number or I can't find it' I thought.

"I can't find her number" I said.

"It's okay" she said.

"I'm packing" I said.

I went up stairs and pack.

I pack my my clouthing for tommrow, some cards game, and etc.

For some reason I'm so happy. This is my first sleep over. I never went to one.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey I'm having sleepover and I'm inviteing you two guys" said a girl._

_"Yeah" said anther one._

_"Should we invite Amu too" said the last girl._

_"Nah she doesn't like that type of things" said the first girl._

_"Yeah your right" said the one who suggest me._

_"I guess no want me to be their friend" I wisper to my self._

* * *

I finally finish. Its noon. Wow its seem day is long. 'Seven more left' I thought.

"Hey Amu-chan can you go shopping with Ami" she said.

"Sure" I said.

I change my shirt to a black short sleeve shirt with a white skull that look like its painted on the with a pink tiny bow. Black skinny pants with rips on my bottom of my legs and knee. Also wearing a brown belt and put my red box on my belt for my chara. Black sneaker. I put my hair in a usally way in a messy side-pony tail with those pink x on. I decide to put a gold chain and slide the locket in it put it around my neck as a necklace. I also put a chocker with a silver cross. I put my charm breclat I got when I was born apperlatiny. I'm fifteen so fifteen charm is on. I add a new charm each time on my birthday.

"I'm leaving Ami where are you" I said.

"I'm herwe" she said.

She had a yellow short sleeve dress that go up to the knees with with a white hem and collor and sleeve collor. Also white socks that go up to the knees with black shoes. And a yellow backpack.

"Are you going to church" I said.

"No" she said.

"Then why are you wearing this" I said.

"Its a surprise" Ami said, "Her I fix your shirt".

"N-! AMI WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" I yelled.

Ami took some scoors and cut my sleeves.

"WHY YOU DID THAT" I yelled.

"Because it look cooler".

"Ugh" I said.

Now I have a black tank top with rip sleeves.

"Hey sis bring a sweater. Mom said it will raiwn later" she said.

"Okay" I said.

I ran up stairs and grab my sweater.

"Hey guys where leaving" I said.

"Okay" they said while going in the box.

I went down stairs.

"Hey Ami put this in your bag" I said.

"Okay" she said while grabing and put it in her bag.

I chose my white sweater that have black crosses everywhere.

"My in here too" she said.

"Okay".

I grab my cell phone and put it in my box and my wallet there too. I custimeize it inside a little.

We left.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done.

Amu: What is next?

Kikizoey: NOT TELLING!

Everyone except me: WHY!

Kikizoey: Ice cream, ice cream who want one.

Yaya: ME!

Kikizoey: Something is wrong with my poll.

Amu: What happen?

Yaya: My ice cream. *cries* =(

Kairi: Here you go. *gave ice cream*

Yaya: Thank YOU! =)

Kikzoey: Anyway. Kukai had nine voters Ikuto had seven. Then all the sundeny it someone voted once for Ikuto. Ikuto now got ten voters. Kukai now had seven so. Right now Ikuto got eight votes now. Kukai had nine now. So here it is now with vote numbers too. Kukai nine voters and first place. Ikuto eight voters second place. Nagihiko has two votes and third place. Tadase and Kairi both one voters and last place.

Kukai: Haha in your face.

Everyone: R&R nya~


	15. The Shopping Adventures Pt 1

Kikizoey:Here is the next chapter.

Ikuto: I'm happy. TODAY.

Kikizoey: Why.

Ikuto: You know.

Kikizoey: All yeah. The poll is fixed. I tell you how is which place at... THE END!

Everyone excpet me: TELL NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Kikizoey: Thats mean ypu know. T-T

Amu: Surprise is waiting here you know.

Tyler: Shh your going to ruin it.

Kikizoey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! o.O

Tyler: To visist.

Amu: Who that he kinda cute...

All the boys: REALLY! o.O

Kikizoey: He here too with my cousions so. We have to babysit.

All the girls except me: ARE YOU SINGLE! CAN I BE YOUR GIRLSFRIEND! ;)

Kikizoey and Nagihiko: What... o.O

Ikuto and Tadase: The... O.o

Kairi and Kukai: Apple sasce... o.O

Tyler: HeLp Me PlEaSe. O.o

Everyone: Nah.

Tyler: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not the anime or manga. BYE! *runs away*

Kikizoey: Enjoy. o.o

* * *

**Amu POVs**

We left our house.

"Hey Amu-chan we should take Ami to the new mall ove near that park" said Ran.

"Can you biwg swister" ask Ami.

"Sure" I said.

"Hey biwg swister can I play with The Might Charas" she ask.

"No" I said.

"Why *snif* can't *snif* I *snif... sinf*" she ask to fake cry.

"You can later when I pack" I said without a reason.

"Okay. THANK YOU BIWG SWISTER" she yell happily.

"Why are you letting her play with us" said Miki.

"Becase I don't want to see her cry" I said.

"Okay desu" said Suu.

We got there.

"I'm hungry" said Ami.

"Okay" I said.

We look for a cafe or a resturant. Then..

"Hey Amu-chi" said Yaya.

I was surprise that the Gurdains and my friends.

"Hey guys" I said while walking to them.

"Hi peopwle" said Ami trying to act cool and cute.

"Hey do you want sit with us" said Ikuto.

"I don-" I started then.

"Okay come on biwg swister" said Ami pulling me sitting next to Kukai.

"Hello can I take your order" said a guy winiknig at me.

I blush.

* * *

**Guys POVs **

"Hello can I take your order" said a guy winking at **MY** Amu.

I notice she blushing.'If he kept this up I sw-' I thought until I got intrupteted by the girls.

"Guys are you going to order or not" said the girls in union while waving hands in fronts my face.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Guys are you going to order or not" said all the girls while waving hands in front the boys' faces.

I wave in front of Kukai's face. Nadeshiko wave in front Tadase. Yaya wave in front Kairi. Rima wave in Nagihiko.

"Oh yeah" they said while they blush a little.

They order and watier left.

"Hey Utau- chan can I come to the sleep over too" ask Ami out the blue.

I spit out my drink a little but no one saw it.

"Sure you can it tonight" said Utau agreeing.

"YEAH! THANK YOU UTAH-CHAN" pratucle yell happily.

'Oh no this is bad' I thought.

"Are you sure" I said.

"Yeah. Sure why not" Utau said.

"Your having a sleep over" said Ikuto surprise.

"Yeah its all over the house" said Utau.

"You two live together" I ask.

"Yeah he my brother" said Utau.

"Why you both have diffrent name then" I said.

"For career thing" she said.

"Hey didn't you said you had the house" said Kukai.

"Yeah" Ikuto said.

"Why are you having one" ask Rima coldly.

"Because we are making a plan" said Ikuto.

"Hmm" said Yaya, "Dective Yaya on the case".

Yaya started to tried to walk around the table.

"Here is your order" said the guy smiling. "Here you go" he said gaving me his phone number.

"Um.. thanks" I said blushing again.

We all ate then we left.

"Hey Amu-chan we are coming with you too" said Nadeshiko.

"Okay" I said.

We begin to shop now.

"Where are we going to first" I ask.

"I'm going first okay. Biwg swsier and biwg swister's friends.

"Okay" we all said.

"What is store your going first" I ask Ami.

"The Little & Cute Girls" said Ami.

"The Little & Cute Girls" said Nadeshiko, "Is around here".

We walk around and found the shop. It has yellow and pink look like the main colors. It look like a cake if you ask me. I think it sells Cute loltia clothings. Its really girly of you ask me... again.

"Here we are" said Nadeshiko and Ami said.

We all went inside.

* * *

**Tadase POVs**

"So where are we going" I ask nicely.

"How about rock, paper, scissor, shoot. The winner go and pick what store to shop" said Kukai smiling.

"Okay" we all agreed.

"Rock paper scissor shot" we all said.

Everyone had rock while I had paper.

"I win" I said.

"I think The Royal Shop should fit for a king" said Kiseki.

"Yeah. We are going their first" I said.

"Whatever Kiddy King" said Ikuto.

I frown.

"Okay" the others said.

* * *

Kikzoey: I'm done this chapter.

Tyler: Do it.

Kikizoey: Okay.

First Place with 13 votes... *drum roll* Kukai.

Second Place with 12 votes...*drum roll* Ikuto.

Third Place with 2 votes...*drum roll* Nagihiko.

Last Place a tie with 1 vote...*drum roll* Tadase and Kairi.

Kukai: In your faces. :)

Ikuto: Prepare your self Kukai. I will be first. *_*

Nagihiko: I'll try harder. :(

Tadase and Kairi: COME ON! T-T

Kikizoey: From now on in reveiws I will add the reviews and polls together one per reviewer.

Tyler: Review.

Amu: Please.

Rima: I'll.

Utau: Make.

Nadeshiko: You.

Yaya: HAPPY!~


	16. The Shopping Adventure Pt 2 and Remeber

Kikizoey: Anther chapter.

Amu: I feel so loved.

Everyone excpet Amu: WHY!

Amu: I don't know.

Everyone: o.O

Kikizoey: Any ways I'm sorry for out of charactersness for the other chapter.

Ikuto: That what you get when you didn't see all of anime or manga.

Kikizoey: T-T FINE STUPID PERVERT COSPOLY CAT!

Amu: You go girl. =)

Utau: Don't say that to my brother. *attack me*

Kikizoey: Oww. I hurt my self you know.

Everyone: How?

Kikizoey: I was roller skating. It been a while so I kept falling down with a big bruse on my right knee.

Ikuto: Any other news?

Kikizoey: Yes. School starts tomrrow. So I might not upload quick or within a week. Also I hope you forgive me.

Everyone: She doesn't own nothing just the story not anime or manga.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

We are at Ami's favorite store. In my opion too girly and bright.

"Amu-chan you should try some of these" said Nadeshiko.

"I don't know" I said.

"Here bwig swister this you have to have" said Ami shoving the clouthings to me and pushing me to the changing room.

I went in and change.

* * *

**No POVs**

Amu walk out of the changing room. She was wearing a yellowish whiteish sun dress with sliver hems. It has yellow flowers on it and green stem. Wearing a sundress hat with bright yellow on it. She had a white braclet. A silver chan heart. White earing. A heart ring. She was wearing wooding high heals with black strap. Over all it look like it was made for going to beach or summer things.

"A-ano. I feel stupid" said Amu blushing.

"Come Amu-chan its pretty on you. Its girly too desu" said Su.

"I agree" said Nadeshiko.

"Me too" said a random person who work here, "If you buy it. Its 75% off today".

"EHH 75% TODAY! EVERYTHING IS ON SALE" all the girls praticaly yell.

"Yup" she said.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

'75% off is not that shabby but... I don't want to like this. It not my character' I thought.

"Bwig Swister. I got all my clouthes now" said Ami.

Ami had a ton. She had ten dresses. Five shirts and blouses. Seven skirt, shorts, and pants. Ten differnent acssesories. And two shoes.

"Ami, Don't you think you have a lot" I said.

"No" she said.

"Who next" ask Rima.

"I guess I am" said Utau.

* * *

**Kukai POVs **

"Here the shop" said Kiseki.

I look at it and it was HUDGE. It was big as a castle. And it was a castle. No wonder its called the Royal Shop. We all went inside.

"Kiddy King why here" ask Ikuto.

"Because, Kiseki recommend it. To fit my personlity" said Tadase.

"Okay. Then" everyone said akwardly. o.O

He bought five shirts that look kingly. Two dress pants. And Ten random **CAPES**! O.O

"Why the capes dude" I ask.

"Well... you see... I like them. Plus my cousion come over and keep asking me to get one last week" he said.

"Okay" we all said feak out.

"Who turn" ask Kairi.

"My dudes" I said smiling.

And we left.

* * *

**Utau POVs**

I was leading everyone my type of store. I came to stop to at a place that look like Heaven and Hell.

"This shop is called 'The Good and the Bad'" I said cooly.

"This look so**COOL**." said Ami. Who happen to be a fan of mine.

"Yeah" said Amu stun.

We all went inside.

Inside was half pink and white. The other is black and red. The lighter colors are the good one. The other one is the bad one. But any idoit can.

"Utau-chan, Which one first" ask Ami.

"I'm going to the pink & white one now" I said.

"Hey is it okay if I go to the other side" Amu ask.

"Sure" I said. She left.

I pick out a five pink shirt. Ten dresses for my next concerts. Seven skirts, shorts, and pants. Some acseorries. Five pair of shoes. I put it in my cart and went to the middle section.

"Utau-chan, you have more clouthings" said Yaya.

"I know" I said.

I pick out one olfuit. It was a black dress with clear sleevles and white hems. That have a white belt. It also opional it has the devil horns and tail. Also the halo and wings. It came with white shoes with black strap.

I put in the cart.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I went to the other side. For some reason I like this side. I pick out five choker and fingerless gloves. A rocker t-shirt and pants. A ring and neclace.

I was about to pay until.

"Hey isn't that Hinamori Amu" said a fimilaur voice.

I turn around and saw none other than... SANTA. Just kidding it was Saaya and the other bitches.

"What do you want" I said in my cool n' spicey tone.

"We where about to ask you that quistion" she said.

"I'm buying clouthes stupid" I said.

"Aren't you emo" she said.

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK THAT, SLUNT" I yelled.

"Well your buying things here not over their with your so call 'friends'" she said.

"What do you mean by '_friends_'" I said.

"Well first of all its obvious that they're nice to you" she started, "Like your other best friend Lulu".

I froze about Lulu. Lulu was my best friend... until she went to the dark side.

This is it when we were friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Lulu" I said._

_"Hey Amu" said Lulu._

_That time we where two years and young._

_"Hey let's play tag" she said._

_"Okay"_

_We ran for hours. Taging each other. Haveing fun and laughing. I haven't laugh for a long time. Then we promise._

_"Hey Amu-chan let's make a promise that we be best friend forever and never turn our back on each other" said Lulu._

_"Okay" I said smiling._

_We put our pinky out a and promise._

_"I promise" we both said similng and laughing._

_"Lulu-chan time to go" said Lulu's mother._

_"Okay. Bye Amu-chan" she said waving and running._

_"Bye Lulu-chan" I said waving._

This is when we where about five years old in the park and met them too. When it gone bad.

_"Stupid Hinamori she doesn't like you anymore. She with us" said a girl with brown hair pushing me down._

_"Yeah! She is now with us" said a blonde hair kicking me._

_"Lulu-chan is it true" I said getting up._

_"Don't call me that we aren't friends" she said trying to much me bit I doduge._

_"So the promise we made. The promise you came up with was a lie" I said and anger punching the all the girls in the group excepet Lulu, "Well is it"._

_"Yes it was" said Lulu._

_"Lulu you jerk I never forgive you. These girls are using you. Can't you see. Since your rich. I'm your best friend. They will just hurt you" I said tearing up._

_"I don't care and I was never your friend if your wondering" she said._

_I punch her right in the nose. It kinda sad that a five year girl was in a fight and won but loss her best friend._

_Then I ran away and met them but telling the half of it. They didn't know the bruise since I cover up._

"How did you know" I said in horror that somebody acutaly knows.

"I have my ways" she said with the smirk that remind me of Ikuto.

* * *

Kikizoey: Done.

Amu: *crying* T-T

Kikizoey: It all k.

All the boys: AMU!

Kikizoey: R&R


	17. Ami is Missing!

Kikizoey: I'M BACK! :)

Everyone: YOU STUPID RETARED BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED! HUH HUH HUH! WELL WELL! IT BEEN AT LEAST A WEEK OR MORE! STUPID RETARED MENTALLY CHANLEDGE BITCH!

Kikizoey: Touche. I had school. Remember! You all fuckin bastards. T-T

Everyone: YOU SAID YOUR FIRST SWEAR WORDS! I'M SO PROUD! T-T

Kikizoey: Please forgive me. *starts to bow*

Ikuto: I'm proud. T-T

Amu: Me too. T-T

Kukai: Kikizoey does not own nothing just the story not the anime or manga. *snif snif*

Everyone: Enjoy.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"How did you know that" I ask in horror.

"I got my ways" said the FUCKIN BITCH OF A SON.

'Why am I think of Ikuto. That happen when I think of Lulu. She was my first best friend and friend that see the real me' I thought.

"Where you the one who push me into the ground. And stole my best friend. Also the one I beat up" I said emontally.

"Hai. You were right about the money thing I did use her. She was so easy. Plus bonus you lost your best friend' said the slunt.

"Now what steal my other friends and try to make my life misarible" I said ready to fight.

"Excalet. Listen know YOU WHORE. I was here first and in love with the boys. And all your friends plus your soical life" said THE WHORE.

"HEY YOU LISTEN WHORE. FIRST I CAN'T BEALIVE THAT YOU DID THAT TO LULU! AND SECOND OF ALL DON'T YOU THINK OF DOING THE PAST ALL OVE AGAIN" I yelled on top on my loungs.

"YEAH RIGHT! HOHOHOHO! I THINK I COULD! YOU KNOW WHAT SAD IS YOUR FACE SHOWING HOPE THAT YOU ACULLAY HAVE FRIENDS! LULU TOLD US SHE USE TO BE PROCTIVE OF THE COOL'N SPICEY YOU! SO SHE CAN BE COOL AS YOU! BUT YOU GOT CAUGHT UP WITH THIS FRIENSHIP CRAP TO RELIAZE IT" yelled the bithch acting happy.

"Well you know what. Here a joke. Knock knock" I said.

"What a super lame stupid knock knock joke. Might as well. Who there" said the slunt.

"Your face" I said with a michesous smile.

"Your face who" said the wannabe looking supiosas.

"Well if you keep this up I beat the living crap of you out and say goodbye eith your face because it will be more ugly then it is cove with bruise and cuts" I said with a murdarance/death glare at here and her group.

The Nadeshiko, Rima, Utau, and Yaya came and all said "HAHAHAHAHAHA OHHHH SHE GOT YOU GOOD! We want to help you out too" with same glare but Yaya and Nadeshiko pout.

"AHHHHH LETS GET OUT BEFORE WE GET KILLL" they yelled geting out of the store.

* * *

**Before that with Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Rima. No POVs**

"Hey Rima-tan where is Amu again" ask Yaya looking lost.

"Over there with the... BITHCH AND WANABE GANG" yelled Rima.

"WHAT" yelled Utau, Yaya, and Nadeshiko.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING AROUND HERE! HOW IS THAT BITCH EVEN COME TO MY STORE! I MEAN MY STORE! THIS IS MY TERRORTORY! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IS GOING SUCK UP AGAIN. SHE CAN SUCK UP EGGS! I SHOP HERE AND SHE JUST MAKE LOSEY STUPID COMMENTS OF ALL THESE CLOUTHES" yelled a VERY VERY furious Utau. Tust me don't make her mad. Its not pretty. Everyone sweat drop.

"Let's go now" said Nadeshiko and Rima with a evil black aroua around them. Everyone sweat drop again.

They all walk where the yelling fight is. They herad a joke and laugh out load.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Ndeshiko" I ask confuse.

"Hey Amu-chi you should be a conmdeany one day with R- Agg ow Rima-tan" said Yaya pouting.

"Yeah a condemeny of uglyness" said Saaya.

"HAHAHAHA! SO TRUE" they laugh and said Saaya's group.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE IN MY TERRORITORY" said a scary looking Utau. Everyone sweat drop.

"What the fuck" yelled Saaya.

"You and me now. Tommrow we have a sing off with me and them and to make it even so can your group can join" said Utau. Black aroua are attacking. I swear I saw a devil tail and horn one her. Everyone sweat drop again.

"H-hai" said Saaya looking afarid. Yeah be very afraid.

"Good" said Utau happy and smileing. I swear again I saw an angel wing and halo. Also some flower floating around.

"Um Utau. Are you okay" I ask nervously.

"Never better" she said happly.

"WTF" we all said.

"Okay now. Sorry but I have to go. Hey. WHERE THE HELL IS AMI SHE MISSING" I said. Oh oh.

"Oh no what are we going to do" said Nadeshiko with a worry look and voice tone.

"What am I going to do" I said.

"No worry dective Yaya is on the case" said Yaya running away.

"I don't trust her. Let's go and finder. Let's split up" said Rima.

We all split up.

"Hey" I said.

But it was to late.

I took out my phone and start calling the Kukai.

_Ring Ring Ring._

_"Hello" said Kukai._

_**"Kukia its me I need you to the guys to help me and the girls look for my little sister she missing" **_

_"Okay Amu I tell them now" _

_Muffle speaking in the pack ground._

_"Okay we will look for her. Where was the last time she was with you"_

_**"Few minutes ago"**_

_"Okay. She prombly not far but we help. See ya"_

_**"Bye"**_

I hang up.

'Ami where are you' I thought.

* * *

Kikizoey: I finally finish.

Amu: How dare you make my sister lost. *grab a chain saw. trying to kill me*

Kikizoey: Sorry for the long update. I starred before but my mom ban me to use my laptop on weekdays. I can only use it on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Also the other reason why. Its that I started and I stop in the middle sorry about the top too.

Ikuto: Why she called that dick.

Kukai: Hey I'm not a dick. You bastard.

Everyone: R&R


	18. The Kidnapper Hint WTF?

Kikizoey: I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long. :)

Amu: Why are you so happy? o.O

Ikuto: Yeah.

Kikizoey: What I can't be happy? :)

Everyone: SEROUIOSLY! YOU CAN'T BE JUST HAPPY. YOU ARE THE DARK, MYSTERIOUS, EMO, DEPRESS, QUIET, SEROUIS, AND SOMETIME RANDOM CRAZY RETADED IDOIT!

Kikizoey: Well you don't have to put that way. Anyway you see some of my crushes ar-.

All the girls: SO THAT ITS YOU ARE IN LOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE! ;)

Kikizoey: N-no its that its that you see. Um.. As I was saying.. Some of my crushes finally notice me. *blushes*

Rima: Girl you fall in love so easy. *giggles*

Yaya: Yeah girl. *giggles and making kissing faces*

Nadeshiko and Amu: Tell us what happen. *waves their hands alot like girly girls*

Kikizoey: You see one was I was some wheel elderly lady with a girl head of grade then me. One of my best friend and him. I help her up. While he hold the umberlla. And I walk so fast I was head before he said anything. The others are because I'm stating to be more outgoing. Though they stare at me different though.

All the girls: OOOOOOO GIRL YOU GOT IT BAD! *giggles*

Kikizoey: Any way I need someone find an anime for 11 or 12 years old will like. Thanks a bunch.

All the boys: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga. GRRRRR... :(

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I look over all her favorite stores. I look for at anywhere cute. Also the child seacher.

_"Ring ring rin-" _my phone was ringing.

"Hello" I said.

"If you ever want Ami back. Meet me at the _"SHE SO HOT". _If not. She will go to a foster house" said a mysterious voice.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ETHEIR FUCKING BASTARD DICK OR YOU SLUTTY BITCH! IF YOU LAID A FINGER ON HER YOU WILL BE GOI-" I started to yell.

"Tsk tsk. Colorful are we. Remeber at 4:00" said it again.

"Fine" I said with an atitude.

"Okay. See ya" it said, "Oh ya don't tell anyone".

Then he or she hang up.

I ran everywhere to find _"SHE SO HOT"._

I am so freaking mad. However it was. IT was going to pay. BIG TIME.

I check the clock. It say 2:00. I got two more hours. I hope Ami is okay.

* * *

**Ami POVs**

I was scared. It was dark.

"So your awake" said a voice.

"Bwig swster. Where are ywou? Iwt not funnwy" I said scare.

"I'm-" it started to say. Then I fainted.

* * *

**Mysterious person POVs**

'HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP' I thought.

I pick her up and put her in the day care center which was right next to _"SHE SO HOT"._

_

* * *

_

**Amu POVs**

I keep looking around. Then something weird happen. The locket I found started to glow. I follow the glow. I was all over the mall. Next thing I know I was _at "SHE SO HOT". _

"This is the place" I said.

* * *

**Nagihiko POVs**

I was walking then I saw Amu. Ah Amu. Wait this no time for this.

I walking up to ask about the search.

Then I stop in my track. Amu has the Humpty lock.

The humpty lock. I left her there and started to look for the others.

* * *

**Utau POVs**

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello Utau. I need to tell you that-" it started.

* * *

**Amu's Mom POVs**

'Ah drinking some tea. All day long. At my home' I started to sing in my head.

* * *

**Amu's Dad POVs**

"What the fudge" I said out loud, "She is so wrong for him she need someone like Ryou. Not Pie".

* * *

**Rima POVs**

I got tired and stop at a cafe and order some tea.

* * *

**Tadase POVs**

"I'M A SUPERHERO! YAHOO! I LOVE MY PRINCESS AMU" I yelled trying to draw attention to find Ami.

* * *

**Nadeshiko POVs**

"I like these kimos. Wait must look for Ami" I said out loaud.

* * *

**Yaya POVs**

"I LIKE CHOLCATE CAKE! IT IS SO DELOUIS! I HATE VEGETABLES!  
I love Kukai and Kairi." I sang.

* * *

**Amu POVS**

What the hell. Nobody calling me saying they find her already. I'm bored. Its only 3:30. Half an hour more.

'Why Ami always drag me into these things' I thought.

I found a nerby bench a sat down. I stared at the store. Staring it make time go pass by. People started at me seeing if I'm a retared.

'Why it so slow here' I ask myself.

I look and saw its 3:55.

'OH MY GOD IT FIVE MORE MINUTES! I CAN'T BELIVE IT NOW TIME TO GO IN' I thought anger to my self.

I got up and walk over there. Open the front door and saw...

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. :) *giggles*

Everyone: WTF! o.O

Kikizoey R&R~


	19. Finding Out and a New Job

Kikizoey: Sorry for the long update. I had a bunch of things to do. I know it no excuse but I'm sorry. Thank you for the people who watied patincelity.

Everyone: HELL YA! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU STARTED THE STORY UP AGAIN!

Kikizoey: Well I was seeing Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Its kinda funny. Ecespalily Lambo he is funny. AND HE IS A FIVE YEAR OLD HITMAN! But you see it when see the show. But it get funnier later on. I'm on episode 65!

Everyone: Kikizoey doesn't own anything. Just the story. Not the anime or manga. We are not talking to you Kikizoey.

Kikizoey: I understand if no one want to read my stories T-T... But I'm contunine it no matter what. :)

Everyone: Huh? Whaterever do your best. Pft. :)

Everyone include me: Horrary for Kikizoey's crappy chapters! Horrary! :)

* * *

**Amu POVs**

When I came in I saw... a guy who is at least two years older than me. He has sliver hair and pirecy red eyes. His hair was a cute hair style. He is wearing black jeans and a plain white shirt with a black sweater not zip up. Overall he looks cute or some people would say hot.

"So you came" said the guy miselously.

"What the fucking hell you want and wear is my sister" I said in my cool 'n spicey tone while crossing my arms and tapping my foot. I'm trying to keep my calm.

"My my aren't we playful" he said the same way.

"SEROUS! YOU FUCK SON OF A BITCH" I yell.

"Okay I surrander but you have to _work_ for it" he said now a glim in his eye, "Now come to my office now"

I nod. We both wald until we found this door. He open it and we both went in. I saw Ami there playing with a little boy. The boy has sliver hair too but with purple eyes.

"Hi Ami" I said with relive.

"Hi bwig swister" she said ran up and hugging me.

I hug her back. "Ami what you were doing" I ask.

"Well I was lost and he fowund me. Then he brought me here" she said in the voice trying not to get in trouble.

"Where are your things" I ask.

"They're" she said pointing.

"No worry I didn't anything bad to her" the guy said.

"YOU BETTER NOT YOU BA-" I started to say angerly.

"No no. Not in front of the little ones" he said waving his index finger.

"Fine" I muttter bitterly, "Ami tell me what happen."

* * *

**Ami POVs**

"Okay" I said.

* * *

**Flash back**

_I saw something and ran to it. It was a... KITTY._

_"Hwello kitty cawt" I said._

_"Meow" the cat said. _

_The cat was white with black spot on it right eye._

_I reach down and try to pet it but it ran away. I ran after it and it went to a store. I went in. I saw it went to a cat door. I open the door. Once I was in the door close and turn dark._

_I went and found a couch and slept on it. Few hours later it was darker than before._

_"Your awake" said the voice._

_I was scared. Then I faint._

End

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Just a cat. Eh" I said.

"Anyway Let me introdece you. I'm Ayuzawa Zero" said the guy then pointed the the little boy, "This is my little brother Ayuzawa Yuki."

"I'm Hinamori Amu" I said in my cool 'n spicey tone. Then I point to Ami and said "This is Hinamori Ami. My little sister".

"Okay. Amu-chan I need to talk to you" Zero said.

"Don't call me Amu-chan" I said bitter.

"Anyway come for we can talk" he said.

I nod. "Ami stay here okay" I said to Ami.

"HAI" she yelled exctiedly.

Both Zero and I walk to the back of the store. We both sat down on the chairs he found.

"Anyway. Amu-chan I-" he started to say.

"Don't call me that" I said mad.

"Anyway. Can you help me with this store" he said.

"Why" I ask suspiousnly.

"Well because I need help. I pay you too" he said.

I nod. "Okay go on" I found myself saying.

"Anyway can you be the casheir when need to. Can you be helping people find clouthing and put them away when need it too. Also can you be a moled our clouthing for teen girls when it to. So overall when we need you to things" he said smiling.

'He kinda look cute when he smile and-. No Amu bad Amu. No boy is holding you down after what happen to your best friend when she was boy crazy. That one of the reason why she not your friend any more' I told myself. Then I blush a little bit.

"I guess" I said.

"Great you start next weekend" he said smiling then hugging me.

I blush. Then struggle and I said "Get off".

"Oh sorry" he said blushing a bit and getting off.

"Here is my cell number and adress if you need me" I said while writing and gave it to him. See you later Ayuzawa-san" I said leaving.

Then I felt some grab my wrist "Please call me Zero" he said smiling.

He let go and I blush. "O-okay" I said then left.

* * *

Kikizoey: VOTE VOTE VOTE! I SAY VOTE FOR ZERO-KUN! GO GO GO! YEAH! :)

Amu: Too much sugar again.

Kikizoey: I ATE POPCORN! POPCORN! OH YEAH! :)

Ikuto: Who is the Zero guy not sexy as me.

All the girls: I beg to differ. Zero is so much sexy, smart, cook, handsome, cool, respecful, elegent, hyper, active, and *blabbing about Zero*

Nagihiko: What his flaws. *growls*

Kikizoey: He some time a damn play boy, annoying, and can be dumb some time. Also some time too quiet or too loud.

Zero: Well sorry Kikizoey.

Kikizoey: Good thing you didn't say my name.

Zero: Well people find out soon enough.

Kikizoey: You don't mean.

Zoro: Yup. IT MAY BE ANNOUCE IN SOMETIME THE STORY!

Everyone: R&R~


	20. Meeting Up in Ice Cream Shop

Kikizoey: OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I HAD SCHOOL, MY LAPPTOP BROKE THEN HAD A VURIS, I HAD THE SCIENCE FAIR, BABYSITTING, SEEING ANIME AND MANGA. ALSO BEEN PLAYING. So yeah I'm sorry.

Everyone: *death glare*

Kikizoey: *gulp*

Amu: For being late we will punish you.

Kikizoey: *runs away* SOMEONE HELP ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE THIS LATE! T-T

Zero: *ran after her with rope then tie her down in a chair* Sorry Kikizoey but we will force you to be more good with timing.

Kikizoey: WTF! o.O You are supose to be my OC.

Zero: Doesn't mean I'm on your side.

Kikizoey: BASTARD!

All Shugo Chara: They forgot about us again. T-T *sweatdrop*

Amu: Not that type of punsihment.

Kikizoey: OMG! o.O There are different type of punshment!

Everyone: Stupid...

Kikizoey: Hey untie me for I can finaly write.

Kukai: Okay. *untie me then give me thumb ups* Now good luck.

Amu: For punishment no more taco for a hour.

Kikizoey: NO MY TACO! Anyway I own nothing. Just the story not anime or manga or taco or games or-.

Everyone: JUST START THE STORY!

Kikizoey: Fine. Here it goes enjoy.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I came back from the talk with Zero.

"Come on Ami" I said taking Ami to the door.

As I was walking out the door I heard Zero said "When you come back I got the uniform you have to wear."

I just cooly wave as I was walking with out looking back.

"That was so cwool bwig swster" said Ami.

"Yeah Yeah I know. Next time don't go with stranger they might kidnap you" I said sternly.

"I'm sowry" she said okay good. Let's go get ice cream" I said and we walk to the ice cream shop.

* * *

**No POVs with Rima, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Yaya.**

Rima, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Yaya are together.

"Did you find Ami" Utau ask.

"No I was at a cafe" Rima said bordly.

"WHAT!"

"Yaya was eating choclate" Yaya said happy.

"Um.. I was looking at kimo" said Nadeshiko smiling.

"Ug. I can't find her lets called her" said Utau.

* * *

**Utau POVs**

I called Amu.

_Ring ring ri-_

_"Amu here" said Amu._

**"Amu oh my god. Did you find Ami" I said.**

_"Yeah I did" she said._

**"Where was she?"**

_"In a new store that going to be open next weekend"_

**"Really? What the name"**

_"She so hot"_

**"Really" I said darkly, "You know that bitch is going to be there. Right?"**

_"WHAT THE FUC- I MEAN WHAT THE FUDGE. NO AMI DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD OKAY." _Then I heard Ami saying "Okay" I get it she didn't say fuck because of Ami and Ami is trying to say it. It make sense now.

_"Anyway explain more I'm at the ice cream shop near She So Hot. See ya"_

Then she hang up.

"Guys Amu is at the ice cream shop lets go there" I said as I close my phone. We all nod and went there.

* * *

**No POVs with Kukai, Ikuto Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase.**

Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase were all together.

"Did you find her" said Nagihiko.

"No" all the guys said in the union.

"I wonder were she is" Kukai said sadly.

"Hey let make a contest" said Ikuto smirking.

_'Why the hell is he smirking'_ thought the guys.

"What type of contest" said Tadase caustionly.

"How ever find Ami first can ask Amu out first" said Ikuto.

_'Now I understand. Just because he has perfect eye vision. He think he can win' _thought the other guys.

"Deal" all the guy said and nod.

"Good. May the best man win" said Kairi as they all sake on it.

They all started walking in different direction.

* * *

**Saaya POVs**

"What the hell! Who is this Ami person" I ask to my follwers. Okay to get this staright we were simply following the guys. Not stalking following.

"I look it up Saaya-sama" said girl number one. I keep track with numbers since I to hot to remember ugly girls.

"Good" I say.

"Ami. Ami. Ami. Ah ha" said girl number one.

"What is it." I said annoy.

"The only Ami in this distrected is a Hinamori"

"What!" Now I'm shock.

"Yes. Hinamori Ami is the younger sister of Hinamori Amu. Ami is training to be a star like Hoshina Utau" said number one.

"Really" I said envouis how a girl who is only three is famous now.

"Yes here is her photo"

I look. I saw a three year old girl with light brown hair tied into pigtail like that brat who is way immature and with yellow eyes like that bitchy slut.

"What the hell. Have you seen her here with here" I ask.

"Yes I did in an ice cream shop with Hinamori-san" said number two.

"Good" I said as we move there.

* * *

**Kukai POVs **

As I was walking I saw Amu with... _AMI?_ Well I found her first. I send the guys a text message and told to meet me at the bench so we all go to the ice cream shop. While I waited the girls came in. Then everyone else came and all walk in together.

* * *

Kikizoey: I finally finish. I told you who won in the poll know:

**First Place **Kukai and Ikuto

** Seconed Place **Nagihiko

** Third Place **Kairi

** Last Place **Tadase

Everyone :R&R


	21. Amu's Cousin and Saaya Emberesment

Kikizoey: I'm back once again.

Kairi: Your late. -_-

Kikizoey: Hey it was quicker at least.

Everyone: *silent*

*cricket noise*

Kikizoey: Everyone always a crited.

Amu: Since your late you have to make up to the readers.

Kikizoey: But.. bu-

Zero: No but nothing you go and making up.

Kikizoey: Fine. Since I been really late and I realise this story will take forever to finish. I will make a double update and tell you want I planning to do.

Everyone: That good enough.

Kikizoey: So this what I plan to do:

* * *

1. Plan the sleepover.

2. Kakorke party.

3. Roemo and Juilet play Yaya's version.

4. Amu go on one date with all the guys plus Zero.

5. Since Amu know me I might come in and the rest of the gang will know me.

6. Surprising endings that will have Amu with different guys that she be together since their is a tie for first place.

7. The other girls will go with their crush after.

8. Still not sure if Lulu should come or not.

9. Also if I add the other things in here by accident too.

* * *

Kikizoey: There you go.

Everyone: STUPID! THAT TO MUCH INFO! JUST START THE DAMN STORY!

Kikizoey: Fine-

Zero: Kikizoey owns nothing. Just the story not the anime or manga. But I'm her OC. T-T Which is very cruel that I come last.

Kikizoey: Hehe sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

As me and Ami sat down all the girls came.

"So Amu where do you find Ami" ask Rima.

"Will its kinda a long story" I said.

"Really?" the all ask.

"Yup you see..." I started to explain the whole thing. They all listen. It was really hard to tell what there thinking since the had there thinking faces on. Once I was done they all look kinda... excited?

"OMG! AMU YOU GOT LET US MEET HIM" yelled Yaya.

"YEAH! ALSO CAN YOU ALSO TRY US GET THE A JOB THERE TOO" ask Nadeshiko.

"Um... S-sure" I said kinda surprise from their out burst I also did a sweatdrop. But when I look over too Rima and Utau. They had an evil aura around them.

'Oh no please don't.' I thought.

"Let's go meet him no" they both said.

"WHAT!" I said.

"Yeah le-" Nadeshiko started to say.

"Who is he?" said a voice in a distagusing tone.

Yaya and Nadeshiko look over and their faces turn from excitment to a ugh face. Judging by that it must be... SAAYA! Rima, Utau, and me turn around saw her. Ami was just confuse.

* * *

**Saaya POVs**

I over heard bits of the conservation about this guy name Zero and his little brother. Also that he own _She So Hot _store. Psh if he wanted hot girls there he could just could find me but I think he just didn't know me so thats why.

After I ask they all look distagusted by me. Just because I'm beatiful doesn't mean you should hate me. So to get back I decide to pick the bitch little sister.

"Aw whats wrong little _girl_? Didn't you know that you have her as a sister your life would be a living hell" I said in too sweet voice.

"Um... What do ywou mewan old lady" ask her. Aww how cut- WHAIT DID SHE CALLED ME OLD LADY!

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING BRAT! HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME AN OLD LADY" I yelled I heard the other girls sneakers.

* * *

**No POVs**

The girls were really mad at Saaya saying Amu was going to do that but thought it was funny Ami called her an old lady. Serously Saaya is dress as a slut and she in high school. But also was mad for using inaporate language in front of her.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU OLD LADY" yelled one kid from the sideline.

"YEAH YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE MY BABY A HEADACE! YOU UGLY LADY" yelled another lady.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD AND UGLY! YOU FUCKING BITCHES AND BASTARDS" Saaya yelled angerly.

"Miss we ask you to leave this place now" said a hot secrity gurad.

"WHY" Saaya said and turn around but felt emberess for making a scence in front of this guy.

"Because, number one you're making a scene. Number two you are using very bad language. Number three you're disturbing the peace. Number four you're dress very inapporate. And lastly I just don't like how you treat my cousin" he said.

"COUSIN" yelled a shock cosin.

"Take her away" he said very calmly.

After he said that two buff but ugly guys came and took her away.

"Thanks cuz" Amu said.

"Hi" said Ami happly.

"You're welcome. Hi Ami. Amu tell Aunt and uncle that I'm coming next week" He said.

"Sure. No problem" Amu said. Then he left.

"Who was he" Utau ask.

"Oh he's my cousin. His name is Yamamoto Renji. His father is my mother's brother" Amu said. ( **Aruthor Note: **Renji is his first name.)

Renji is hot but doesn't look anything like his cousin. He had dark black hair with red highlights on the bangs. His bangs is covering on of his eyes. But his eyes were a very dark green.

"Bwig swsiter who was that girl and why is Renji-nii is visiting" ask a very confuse Ami.

"Oh she was jelous that she not an awsome sister as me. Oh and Renji is visting since he just move here. You know how he wants to an gurad or a police so he has this job. You know he just turn twenty" Amu said, "Rima did you record the whole thing."

"Hell yeah. We can upload to youtube or something" Rima said.

"Hey guys. Yaya thinks she see the boys over there" said Yaya jumping up and down and pointing.

"Really" they all said and turn around.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finally done. -_-

Ikuto: Why so sad.

Kikizoey: I need to update a lot of my stories and I was thinking to do another story.

Everyone: HELL NO!

Kikizoey: But its not Shugo Chara one.

Renji: Why don't you tell about to readers so maybe they want to read it once your done updating all your stories.

Tadase: But doesn't she still have like five other stories to finish.

Zero: Yeah and she work on this story the longest.

Kikizoey: SHUT THE HELL UP! Anyway ingore all that. Well if you haven't seen a anime or manga called Katekyo Hitman Reborn or and manga Heart no Kuni no Alice. Also over as fanfiction called it Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. Its going to be a crossover. Anyone who know these two they probly like it or something. Anyway R&R.~


	22. New Girls Come!

Kikizoey: Here the next chapter.

Renji: You need to rest.

Kikizoey: After typing this chapter.

Zero: I agree with Renji-san.

Amu: Kikizoey, why another OC?

Kikizoey: He's not a love intrest for you. He is more like guidence for you later on.

Amu: I know that. He's my cousin after all.

Kikizoey: Anyway here the boys are back... Aha. *start singing The Boys are Back from High School Musical 3 Senior Year*

Ikuto: Dude that movie stinks.

Kikizoey: *stop singing* Well I like that song so STICK YOU, YOU'RE MAMA TOO, AND YOU'RE DADDY! Plus I'm a dudette.

Ikuto: Isn't that a song.

Kikizoey: Yeah its called Stick You by Dalphine and Celeste. I like that song too. They also made U.G.L.Y.

Kukai: Anyway Kikizoey owns nothing. Just the story not anime or manga. Or the songs from above. There from Dalphine and Celeste.

Kikizoey: DON'T JUDGE ME!

* * *

**Amu POVs**

"Guys over here" I yelled.

They all ran up to us.

"So you found Ami-chan" ask Nagihiko.

"Yup" I said.

"So where was she" ask Tadase.

"Well this what happen..." I started to explain. They listen but they look shock when I mention Zero.

"So what happen while we're gone" Kairi ask.

"Well this what happen..." Utau started to explain. But we all laugh though for a long time. Rima should them the video we took.

"HAHA! No way I can't belive she did that. So that dude is acutally your cousin" said Kukai.

"Yeah" I said.

"Anyway that reminds me. Girls huddle up in the conor for a minute" said Utau.

All the girls include Ami went to the conor.

"So whats up" ask Rima.

"We have to prepare for the sleepover" Utau said.

"Yeah! I'wm comwing towo" said Ami.

"Utau-chan, are you sure its okay for Ami-tan coming. Seriously she still a kid" said Yaya, "Didn't you said there was a scary movie your renting."

'Crap scary movie' I thought.

"What she a fan" said Utau shurging.

"I donw't likwe scwary movies" said Ami.

"Sorry but what we got Ami-chan" said Utau trying to be gentle.

"Itws okay. Pluws I hawve an aduwdenice for bewing a swinger" she said.

"Thats great" said Utau.

"Anyway we have to go go. The close about three hours" said Nadeshiko.

With that we all nod our heads and ran to find the sleep over store. We found the nearest store. It had all things you need at a sleep over. But the name was really obovous. It was called _sLeEp OvEr HeAvEn_. I know wierd but thats how the name excalty look like. Around the name has clouds and was painted a light blue color. It reminds me of the sky.

* * *

**No POVs**

"So guys what do you think their talking about" Kukai ask.

"I got no clue" said Ikuto.

"I don't know. But Ami-chan look sad then happy. Amu-chan look scared for a minute then we her normal look" said Tadase.

"Well maybe something happen" Nagihiko said nervoulsy.

"Hmm?" they all have their eyebrow raised.

"Do you know something" ask Kairi.

"N-no" said Nagihiko.

"You do" accuose Ikuto.

"Well it just my sister is going to a sleep over" he said guilty for beytray he sister.

"Who is hosting yet" ask Ikuto.

"I don't know." said Nagihiko sadly.

"Anyway I still have my sleep over to do" said Ikuto.

"Anyway let's go" said Kukai. They all left and bump into someone or _somepeople_.

* * *

A girl with straight shoulder length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She had a light green headband like Dachi use. She a green short sleeve t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle and a pair of skinny jeans while wearing a pair of sneakers. She had a soccor ball necklace on. She bump into Kukai.

The next girl had dark brown wavy hair that stop at the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a lanveder color long sleeve shirt with dark blue shorts stop at her knee and was wearing dark purple flats. She also was wearing a book necklace and was using glasses. She bump into Kairi.

The one after her had short straight dark purple hair that has the covering a little of her eyes and hazel eyes. She has a silver cross necklace and cat ball choker on. Wears a black shirt with black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Also has a black sweater on thats not zip up. She bump into Ikuto.

The other one after had long straight red hair with purple eyes. She has a white blouse and a navy blue skirt on while wearing navy blue flats and white knee high socks. Has a dark navy blue head band that almost look black. She is wearing a crown necklace and a silver charm braclet. She bump into Tadase.

The last one has long orange curly hairy thats in a pony tail and brown eyes. She is wearing those shirts that goes of your shoulder in light purple and the strap was dark green. On the shirt has a headphone and in white cursive writing say_: Hip-Hop and Music is a way of life_. That underline three times. Wear also jean and sneakers. She has a headphone necklace and has small hoop earings on. She pump into Nagihiko.

"Opps sorry" said the girls while the boys stare and blush.

"No no is o-our faults" said Tadase while the other nods.

The boys stood up and put their hand out. The girls took it and start to stand up.

"Thanks! My name is Sasaki Katsumi" said the blonde one.

"T-thank y-you. My name is Aoki Chieko" said the bruntte.

"Thanks... Names Kaneko Shizuko" said the purple hair girl.

"Thank you very much. My name is Mori Kimiko" said the red head one.

"Thanks dude. The name is Hara Maiko" said orange head girl.

The boys said their names.

"Well see ya around. Bye" they said and left.

* * *

**? POVs**

"The plan is falling into place girls' I said smiling evil turn to my lackeys.

"Yes it is" said one of them.

"Now soon Amu and her bitchy friends will never have the boys again" I said now doing an evil laugh. Soon the others did too. Soon she come into the picture and everything will fall into place.

"WMHAHAHAHA!" we all started to laugh.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finally done. I wonder who is that person. Anyway Sorry about the double update is just the day I made it my dad nag me to come and eat and try to make my two year old sister eat and started to ban me to use the comupter anyway. Also my dad's laptop shut off on me twice. Also I research the names too. Ugh... Now I NEED TO FINISH MY SUMMER HOMEWORK! KAIRI YOUR GOING TO HELP ME AFTER! *glares at Kairi*

Kairi: Um.. O-okay. *sweat drop*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Kikizoey: Here what the names mean:

* * *

Sasaki means help tree. Katsumi means victorious beauty.

Aoki means green trees. Chieko means child of intelligence, wisdom.

Kaneko means gold child. Shizuko means quiet child.

Mori means forest. Kimiko means empress child.

Hara means meadow. Maiko means child of dance.

* * *

Amu: Seriously what with OCs?

Kikizoey: Your just mad 'cause you have rivals now.

All the oringal girls: WHY THE HELL WE HAVE RIVALS NOW!

Kikizoey: Suck it up. Anyways sorry for the wait.

OC girls: *snikers*

All the oringal girls: They're laughing. *glares*

OC girls: *smirks*

Kikizoey: Anyway from now on. The oringnal girls which consists of Amu and Co. are called 'Team Amu' My OCs who are girls sorry boys. Are now called Team OC!

Eveyone: -_-

Kikizoey: Before I forget the last name are first then the first name.

Everyone: R&R~ Nyh


End file.
